Life Size 2
by grpruett
Summary: Casey’s inner desires of bringing Eve back to life is accidentally fulfilled with the help of an African artifact that she came into possession of.
1. Default Chapter

The characters in "Life Size 2" are base on the Walt Disney's "Life Size" starring Lindsay Lohan. The characters Casey Stuart, Ben Stuart, Drew, Bruce, Phyllis and Eve are the property of Walt Disney. All rights belong to Walt Disney. The story line of "Life Size 2" was created by the author.

**Life Size 2**

**Chapter 1**

Friday afternoon at Evergreen State College the twenty-one year old Casey Stuart left her final class for the day. Casey was dressed in a casual manner. She carried her book bag on her back and her purse over her shoulder. As she walked down the hall, she pulled out her cell phone from her purse, scrolled through her phone book and pressed the button. Her father's wife Drew answered the phone.

"Drew, it's me," said Casey. "I just left my last class and I will be there as soon as I can."

"Casey, I still have time to get Mrs. Coldwell to watch Jeffery this weekend if you rather stay in your dorm and study for you finals."

"Mrs. Coldwell charges you a fortune just for watching Jeffery for two hours after school. No-no, I will watch him while you and dad go on your anniversary weekend. Consider it my anniversary gift to you."

"Well thanks again for giving up your weekend."

"I'm happy to do it. Well, I will see you when I get there, bye."

"Casey, before you hang up, Bruce is back from his African-archaeology dig."

"That means Derrick is also back. Does either of them know I'm coming home this weekend?"

"Phyllis knew for the past week, so I'm guessing yes."

"Derrick is going to want to get back together with me, but what he pulled just before he left that is not going to happen."

"Well I thought you should know."

"Thanks for the heads up, Drew; bye."

Minutes later, as Casey walked up to her car she saw a single red rose on her windshield along with a note and an African artifact of a small figure. She picked up the note and read it. The noted read, "Casey, I understand what I did was wrong and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I still remember how you believe in magic, so as a peace offering I want you to have the Kobol Idol I found in the ruins. Bruce was able to translate part of the writing on the idol and it is the god of desires. The person that possesses this idol will have his or her deepest desire fulfilled. I know you are going to be busy baby-sitting your little brother this weekend, but if you would like to talk I will be staying at Aunt Phyllis' house and again I'm really sorry for what I did. I love you," signed, "Derrick."

As Casey crumbled up the note she said, "Jerk, if you love me, you would not have disrespected me like you did." Casey picked up the rose and the idol; she walked over to a trashcan that was setting at the edge of the parking lot and drew back her hand to toss everything in. She then paused as she saw a sparkling glare from the idol. Before throwing anything away she took a few seconds to examine the idol more closely. "I guess I should keep you and give you back. You might be worth something and I'm not a jerk like Derrick." Casey put the idol in her book bag and threw the rose and note away. She then went to her car, got in and drove off.

An hour later Casey was pulling in the driveway of her dad's house. Jeffery, Casey's seven-year-old brother, rode up on his bike as Casey was opening her car door to get out.

Jeffery jumped off of his bike and exclaimed in a surprised manner, "Casey, you're home."

Casey stepped out of the car and said, "Hey Kiddo, how is my favorite brother?"

"I'm your only brother."

In a joking manner Casey said, "Oh so you are. How fast you used to get into my room and into my stuff a few years ago I thought you were a twin."

"You are funny… not."

Casey got her book bag and purse out of the car. She then faced Jeffery and asked, "So is anyone home?"

"Dad went to the gas station to put gas in the van and Mom is in the bedroom packing her fifth suitcase. Mom and Dad are just going to a cabin this weekend, and she is acting as if she is moving out."

Casey saw the van coming down the street. She pointed towards it and said, "Dad is coming now." Jeffery turned to look.

Drew stepped out onto the porch and said, "Hi sweetie, welcome home."

Casey faced Drew and said, "Oh hi Drew, I didn't see you there." While Ben was parking the van Drew, Casey and Jeffery walked into the house.

Casey went straight to her bedroom and put her book bag on a chair at the desk. She then sat on the edge of her bed and looked around. After looking in the direction of her dresser and saw her Eve doll, she stood up, walked up to it and picked it up.

As Casey was looking at the doll Ben knocked on the door and said, "Case, can I come in."

As Casey was putting the doll back down she said, "Come in, Dad."

Ben walked in and said, "Welcome home, Sweetie."

Casey walked up to Ben and as she was giving him a hug she said, "It's nice to be home."

Ben ended the hug and said, "I believe Drew has told you about Bruce and Derrick being back."

"She did."

"Well, Bruce is out front and he would like to talk to you."

"Is there anyone with him?"

"The only person with him is his girlfriend Sarah."

"Since Derrick isn't out there I will find out what he wants." Casey walked past her dad and out the door.

On the pouch, Bruce and Sarah were sitting down and facing the street. When they heard the front door opening, they turned and watched Casey as she stepped out. Bruce stood up.

Casey walked out and said, "Hi Sarah; hey Bruce."

Sarah just waived.

"Casey, I'm glad you came out to talk with me," said Bruce.

"Bruce, I'm not mad at you. You and I became good friends eight years ago and I'm not going to throw that away just because your cousin is a jerk."

"Derrick is actually the subject I came to talk over with you…"

Casey interrupted Bruce, "Although that we are friends, there are certain topics that I won't discuss with you and Derrick is one of those topics."

"Casey, I vividly remember you telling me that you hated dolls. In fact I believe your exact words while talking to me one day were, 'I hate dolls as much as I hate you.' So why are you making a big deal over what Derrick did?"

"Just the fact that the doll is mine isn't enough for you or Derrick. Derrick totally disrespected me when he took my Eve doll and tried to sell it."

"According to Derrick he was just trying to appraise it for you."

"Yeah, right; I heard more convincing lies from Jeffery when he was four."

"Well, he did discover for you that your Eve doll was pieced together from two different Eve models. Aren't you glad to find out that your Eve doll is worthless?"

"My Eve doll is not for sale even if it was worth a million dollars. I told Derrick that before he took off with it. As for it being piece together, it's not. The person that appraised is wrong. Everything on that doll is original."

"Case, the number on your doll is from the old model while the words she says are from the new model so how can you say that your doll wasn't pieced together from two different Eve dolls?"

"You, Derrick and the guy who appraised my doll can think want you want. I really don't care. Now as for the topics of my doll and Derrick they are now officially closed. If you don't have anything else to discuss, then I'm going back in."

"Brad caused you to lose the charm necklace that your mom gave you before she died and you gave him another chance. Stephen told you that a girl he was found with was his cousin. You knew he was lying to you and you even gave him another chance. How can you not give Derrick a second chance like you gave those two losers?"

"Giving Derrick another chance to screw me over is the last thing I'm going to do. I learn my lesson with Brad and Stephen."

"Casey, I know for a fact that Derrick is very sorry for what he did. In fact he had drilled that point in my head for the past ten months, so will you please hear him out?"

"Bruce, I want nothing to do with Derrick. In fact, since the last three guys I was in a relationship with had either stole from me, slept with a tramp or was just simply immaturely irresponsible, I'm through with dating at this point. All I'm going to worry about is the remainder of this year and then the four years of medical school."

"You are going to be looking at a lonely four and a half years."

"I have been devoting my time to my studies, so I don't really feel the loneliness." Casey turned and reached for the doorknob. As she was opening the door she said, "Goodbye Bruce; goodbye Sarah."

As Casey walked into the house Ben was coming down the steps with two good size suitcases. Halfway down the steps Ben said, "Hey Case, as soon as I get the suitcases in the van Drew and I will be on our way."

Jeffery left the kitchen and was walking towards Casey.

"Dad, do you need help with anything?" asked Casey.

"Drew is upstairs getting two more suitcases, so you may want to help her. We only going to be gone for a weekend and Drew packed enough for an entire week."

Jeffery ginned at Casey and said, "I told you mom packed a lot of stuff."

As Ben was walking out the front door Casey went up the steps. As Casey was walking towards the bedroom, Drew was walking out with two more suitcases.

"Hey Drew, do you need any help?"

"There is one more suitcase if you don't mind grabbing that."

"I don't mind."

Casey went into the bedroom, grabbed the suitcase and went to the van with it. Jeffery followed Casey to the van.

Once all of the suitcases were in the van, Ben got into the driver's seat and rolled down his window.

Drew stepped up to Casey and said, "Casey, thanks again for giving up your weekend like you're doing."

"Hey, as long as Jeffery behaves himself I should be able to study here."

Jeffery walked up to Casey and said, "I will be so quiet you won't even know that I'm around."

"Jeffery, believe it or not, being too quiet is just as bad as not being quiet at all," said Casey. "If you are too quiet, it might mean that you are up to something. I will then get up and go look to see what you are doing."

"So that is how Mom and Dad are catching me."

"Casey, you just gave away the secret on how I have been catching him doing what he is not supposed to be doing," said Drew.

"Drew, it wouldn't have been too much longer before he figured it out on his own."

Ben partially stuck his head out of his van window and said, "Drew, are you coming."

"One minute," said Drew. She gave Jeffery a hug and a kiss. She then hugged Casey. "Oh Casey, there is some beef stew in the refrigerator."

"That's what we had yesterday," said Jeffery. "Can Casey take me to that pizza place with the arcade?"

"That is something you have to talk over with her. Well, your dad and I will see you and Casey Sunday night."

As Drew was walking to her door Jeffery said, "Bye Mom; Bye Dad.

Drew got into the van and as Ben was backing out of the driveway Casey waived. When Ben put the van into drive and drove off, Jeffery faced Casey with a grinned on his face.

Casey looked at Jeffery in an uncertain manner for a second. She then said, "Let me get my purse and we can go."

"Yes!"

Casey turned towards the house and walked away.

Thirty minutes later, inside the crowded pizza place, Casey and Jeffery stepped up to the front of the line. Casey placed the order and as she was getting the money out to pay, she unknowably dropped her student ID. After Casey paid for the meal, Jeffery picked up the plastic order number. He and Casey then walked towards the tables. After finding an open table Jeffery put the number down; got five one-dollar bills from Casey and went to the games. Casey pulled out a paperback novel from her purse, flipped to where she had a place marker and began reading from where she had left off.

Jeffery played games for thirty minutes and when he saw the server putting the pizza on the table he went back to the table.

As Jeffery was taking his seat across from Casey, Casey was putting her book away. She then asked, "How much money do you have left?"

As Jeffery was picking up a slice of pizza he said, "I still have two dollars worth of tokens." He took a bite of pizza.

"It sounds like you are doing good." Casey picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite.

Jeffery swallowed the bite he had and said, "The game I was playing is a game that Billy and I play all the time. I even have high score." Jeffery looked past Casey and saw Andrew (Andy) Gordon, his second grade teacher, in the crowd of people. "Casey look, Mr. Gordon is here." Casey turned to look, but wasn't sure who Jeffery was referring to. Jeffery then called out. "Mr. Gordon."

Casey quickly faced Jeffery and said as she was shaking her head, "Jeffery, don't be calling out like that."

As Andy was walking towards Casey's table, Jeffery said, "He's my teacher."

Andy walked up and said, "Hi Jeffery." Casey saw how young Andy was and looked at him in a curious manner. Andy saw Casey expression. He stuck out his right hand. "Hi, I'm Andy Gordon, Jeffery's teacher."

Casey took his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Jeffery's sister, Casey."

"So you're the famous Casey."

"Excuse me?"

"You are Jeffery's hero. He is always talking about you to everyone at school and how you are going through medical school."

Casey looked at Jeffery and asked, "Are you telling people I'm in medical school?"

"Yes, that is what Mom said you are gong through college for."

Andy had a curious expression on his face and asked, "You are not in medical school?"

"I am hoping to be by this fall, but I'm not at the moment."

"Oh, I understand and I hope you good luck with it."

"Thanks. Mr. Gordon…"

Andy interrupted, "Please call me Andy."

"Okay, Andy. I hope you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?"

Andy smiled and said, "I have been asked that same question all year by the parents. I'm twenty-four and this is my first year of teaching."

Jeffery gestured towards the pizza and asked, "Mr. Gordon, do you want to have pizza with us."

Casey quickly looked at Jeffery with an expression on her face as if to ask, "Why are you inviting him."

Andy noticed the expression and said, "Jeffery, thanks, but I don't want to intrude."

"Casey, it's okay for Mr. Gordon to join us isn't?"

Casey looked at Andy and said in a sincere manner, "Andy, if you don't have a pizza waiting for you somewhere else then you are welcome to join us."

"I was actually supposed to have met my cousin Michelle and her daughter Alicia here, but Michelle called a moment ago and cancelled on me. In fact I was on my way out when I heard Jeffery."

"Well since you are here you might as well join us," said Casey.

"Okay, I accept your invitation." Andy took a seat next to Jeffery. "Casey, according to Jeffery you are going to Evergreen State College."

"He did get that part correct."

"So are you commuting back and fourth?"

"No, I'm not commuting. My dad and... well our parents' anniversary is tomorrow and they left for the weekend. I came home to baby-sit."

"Aren't finals coming up soon?"

"Finals start Monday. I brought my books with me to study."

"You are baby-sitting the entire weekend along with studying?" Casey just nodded. "Good luck."

"Mostly what I'm doing is reviewing for the eighth time, but thank you."

Andy picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite. After swallowing the bite Andy started a casual conversation with Casey. Jeffery ate two slices of pizza. He then got more money from Casey and left the table. Andy and Casey talked for an hour when Jeffery walked up to Casey and asked for more money.

Casey looked at her watch and said, "Jeffery, it's getting late and we really need to be going."

"Can I play one more machine before we leave?"

Casey looked at Jeffery for a second. She then said, "All right, just one more and then we need to leave." Casey gave Jeffery a dollar.

When Jeffery left Casey and Andy continued their conversation. Jeffery played for another ten minutes. When he walked back to the table and said, "That is it. The money is gone."

Casey stood up and said, "Andy, it was nice to meet you and I enjoyed our conversation."

Andy stood up, stuck out his hand and said, "It was a pleasure to meet you." Casey shook Andy's hand. "Jeffery, I will see you Monday morning."

"Bye, Mr. Gordon," said Jeffery.

As Casey and Jeffery were leaving, Andy went to the men's room. Minutes later, as Andy was walking towards the exit, a voice came over the loud speaker, "Will Casey Stuart please see the cashier? Will Casey Stuart please see the cashier?"

Andy walked up to the cashier and said, "Hi, Casey Stuart had just left."

"Are you a friend of Casey's?" asked the cashier.

Andy thought for a moment. He then said, "Yeah I'm a friend of hers. Is there anything I can help you with?"

The cashier handed Andy Casey's student ID and said, "A customer found that in the floor. Perhaps you can give it back to her."

Andy looked at the ID and said "I will certainly make sure she gets it. Thanks for returning it." The cashier just nodded. Andy put the ID in his pocket, turned and walked away.

Minutes later Casey and Jeffery were walking into the house.

Casey placed her hand on Jeffery's shoulder and said, "Now I need you to watch TV or play a video game or whatever you want to do that won't get you into trouble. I'm going to go to my room and begin my studies."

"Yes Casey."

Jeffery walked into the living room and turned on the TV. Casey went up stairs and walked into the bathroom. After getting done in the bathroom, Casey went to her room and opened her book bag.

When Casey saw the idol she said, "Oh my god, I forgot about you."

Down stairs Jeffery saw a gray Jeep Grand Cherokee pulling into the driveway. He looked out the window for a second. He then went upstairs and as he was reaching the top of the steps he called out, "Casey, someone is here."

Casey placed the idol on her dresser next to the Eve doll and when she turned to leave the room, she called out, "I'm coming." The doorbell sounded as Casey was leaving her room. "Jeffery, do you know who's at the door."

"I don't know. I didn't recognize the car."

Inside the bedroom the idol slightly glowed.

Seconds later as Casey was opening the front door Jeffery noticed an unusual light coming from Casey's room. He went to investigate.

At the front door Casey was surprised to see Andy at the door. In a surprised manner she asked, "Andy? What are you doing here?"

Andy pulled out Casey's ID; held it out and said, "Sometime during the evening you dropped your student ID."

Casey took the ID and said, "Oh my god, thanks for finding this." She noticed a slight grinned on Andy's face. "Why are you grinning?"

"I was just looking at on how lovely your eyes are."

Casey looked at Andy in a defensive manner and said, "No, don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't start telling me those lame pick up lines, like…"

Upstairs Jeffery stood in awe as he watched the Eve doll come to life in a life size woman. He finally let out a terrifying yell.

Casey and Andy ran upstairs to see what was going on.

When Casey reached the top of the steps she called out, "Jeffery, where are you?" Without answering and without taking his eye off of Eve, Jeffery backed out into the hallway. Casey hurried up to Jeffery. "Jeffery, what is it?" Jeffery just pointed at Eve as Eve was walking towards the hallway. "Eve?"

Eve walked into the hallway while looking at Casey in a curious manner and asked, "Casey… is that you?"

Andy walked up behind Casey.

"Yes, it's me," said Casey.

"Wow, Casey, you are all grown up."

"Eve, how are you here?"

"You didn't bring me here?"

Andy watched in a curious manner. Jeffery watched in a puzzled and terrified manner.

"No, I…" Casey stopped in mid-sentence and looked at her dresser and saw that the idol was slightly glowing. Casey walked into her room and picked up the idol. Eve followed behind Casey. Andy watched Casey and Eve from the doorway as Casey continued to say, "Oh my God."

Andy finally asked, "What's going on?"

Before Casey had the chance to respond, Jeffery blurted out, "That woman was an Eve doll. She got big and came to life."

Andy stepped up to Casey and asked, "What is really going on?"

Jeffery stepped into the room and would not take his eyes off of Eve.

Eve looked at Casey in a curious manner and asked, "Casey, what is going on? Why am I here?"

"Why you are here, I'm not really sure, but how you got here has something to do with this idol."

"Casey, can you tell me what is going on?" asked Andy.

"Like Jeffery said, Eve is a fashion doll that came to life because of this idol."

"You can't be serious," said Andy.

"Andy, you can believe me or not, but Eve is really a doll. This idol somehow brought her back to life."

Andy caught Casey's words and in a confused manner he said, "You just said, back to life. What do you mean by that?"

"About eight years ago, I tried to cast a spell that would bring my decease mom back to life. That spell went wrong and I brought Eve to life instead."

"It's been eight years since I was changed back into a doll?"

Andy watched in an astonished manner.

"Yes," said Casey.

In a skeptical manner, Andy asked, "Casey, can I see that idol." Casey handed Andy the idol. He then read aloud what was on the idol, "Inner desires of the possessor of Kobol will be fulfilled as long as the heart is true."

"You can read that writing?" asked Casey.

"My father is a linguist. He can speak and read twenty different languages. Because of my dad's job he even moves from country to country every two to three years. I use to be with him, so I picked up about six of those languages myself."

"You are full of surprises."

"I can say the same thing about you."

Casey noticed how Jeffery was staring at Eve and said, "Jeffery, you don't have to be scared. Eve is a very good friend of mine."

"Hi Jeffery," said Eve. "Any friend of Casey is a friend of mine."

"I'm her brother."

"Casey, you didn't have a brother the last time."

"No, my dad and Drew got married and Jeffery came along soon after," said Casey.

"Your dad and Drew got married? That's awesome."

"Casey, you describe Eve as being a very good friend," said Andy.

"She is a very good friend of mine. Eve helped me through a real difficult time of my life and if it wasn't for her, I don't think I would have gotten through it.

"Casey, I think I know why Eve is here," said Andy.

"Why am I here?" asked Eve.

"Casey, are you having another difficult time in your life right now?" asked Andy.

Casey thought for a second. She then said, "I know what you are getting at and my life is on track. I'm doing very well in my classes. I should have no problem with continuing on to medical school in the fall."

Jeffery thought for a second. He then asked, "What about your difficult time with your boyfriend Derrick?"

"Derrick is no longer my boyfriend, so there is no difficulty there."

"Casey, your life maybe on track, but with the presence of Eve, I don't think that the track you are on is a smooth one," said Andy.

In a defensive manner Casey said, "Andy, thanks for returning my ID, but I can handle things from here. You can show yourself out."

"Casey, I'm just tying to help."

"You can help me by leaving and allowing me to handle things."

Eve looked at Casey in a curious manner.

Andy looked at the idol and asked, "Can I take this idol with me. I would like to do some research on it."

"Sure, fine, take it."

"Casey, if I learn anything new about the idol I will let you know."

Casey just nodded. Andy turned and walked out of the bedroom.

Casey saw Eve staring at her in a curious manner. She then asked, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Casey, Andy is right, something is troubling you," said Eve.

"My life is just fine."

"If your life was fine then I don't think I would be here."

As Casey walked up to her book bag she said, "I'm not going to debate my life being fine or not with anyone." Casey took out the book and notebook she wanted. "Tomorrow morning we will go to the Past Pages Bookstore and try to find a book that will correct this, but right now I'm going to Dad's study and do just that… study. Jeffery you can go and do something that won't get you in trouble. Eve… just don't try to cook anything." Casey walked out carrying her book and notebook.

"Jeffery, has Casey been acting different lately?" asked Eve.

"She has been studying more if that is what you mean."

"What do you mean by studying more?"

"She used to come home from college on the weekends, but now she just stays there on the weekends and study. I hate that because I don't get to see her anymore, but Mom says that Casey is trying to work out her anger with Derrick."

"Who is Derrick?"

"Derrick was Casey's boyfriend. Last summer Casey got real mad at Derrick for taking you and trying to sell you to a person that buys and sells dolls."

A few minutes later, downstairs in the study, Casey was reviewing her class notes. When she heard the door opening, she turned and watched Eve coming into the room.

"What do you want?" asked Casey.

"Is this a different house from last time?"

"My dad sold our old house and bought this one when Drew was pregnant with Jeffery. This house is slightly bigger with more bedrooms. Now can I get some privacy, so I can study?"

"I want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk right now. Finals are coming up and I really need to study for them."

"Studying to get good marks is one thing, but burying yourself in your studies to avoid what is troubling you is something else."

"I'm not burying myself in my studies."

"Then why don't you come home on the weekends like you used to?"

"How do you know that I use to come home on the weekends and now I don't?"

"Jeffery told me. So why don't you come home anymore?"

"This year means the most to me. If I don't past this year then I can't move on to medical school."

"Casey, you are doing the same thing to Jeffery that your dad did to you eight years ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Your dad buried himself in his work to avoid dealing with the lost of your mother. When he done that he unintentionally left you as though that you didn't matter to him and now you are doing the same thing to Jeffery."

"How am I doing the same thing? I'm Jeffery's sister away to college; I'm not his mother."

"Just because you're not his mother, doesn't mean that you are not important to him. He misses you while you are away. You are capable of coming home on the weekends and Jeffery knows that. He also hates it when you don't come home."

With a remorse expression on her face, Casey said, "Oh god, I am doing the same thing my dad did."

"Casey, why are you burying yourself in your studies?"

"So I don't feel the loneliness of not having a relationship."

"As pretty as you are you should not have any problem at finding a guy and starting a relationship."

"Getting into a relation isn't the problem. The problem is that in the past five years I have had three relationships and all three of those guys turned out to be real jerks. I'm through with dating jerks."

"How do you know which guys are jerks?"

"There lies the problem; I can't, so right now I'm through with dating."

"Casey, you are giving up again."

"I'm not giving up; I'm just taking a break.

"Call it anything you want, but how you are handling your issue is effecting Jeffery and probably everyone else that is around you."

Casey closed her notebook. She then stood up and said, "You're right. I haven't been much of a big sister these last few months."

In the living room, Jeffery was asleep on the couch. The TV was on.

Casey and Eve walked into the living room and when Casey saw Jeffery sleeping she grinned. She then lightly shook Jeffery. When he woke up Casey said, "Jeffery, get up and go to your bed." Jeffery sat up. "Jeffery, how would you feel if we go to the park tomorrow and throw the football around?"

"I would like that, but what about your studies?

"Every free moment I had this school-year has been used for studying. If I don't know the material by now, I'm never going to know it."

Jeffery hugged Casey and said, "Thanks."

Casey embraced the hug and said, "You're welcome." After the hug was over Jeffery walked towards the steps. Casey turned off the TV. "Eve, if you follow me I will show you to the guess room."

Casey and Eve followed Jeffery up the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At a cabin near the lake, Ben was climbing into bed next to Drew and noticed Drew in deep thought. Ben then asked, "Are you okay?"

Drew grinned and said, "I'm fine. It's just that you and I have never left for a weekend without Jeffery being with us and I'm a little nervous about that. I guess I'm just being a worried mother."

"There is nothing to worry about. Jeffery is in very competent hands."

"I know he is. I'm just being a worried mother." Drew kissed Ben. She then said, "Goodnight."

After Ben and Drew turned of the lamps, Drew lay in bed thinking about what could be going on back home.

The following morning, Casey, Eve and Jeffery were browsing through the books at Past Pages Book store. They search for an hour without finding anything on turning Eve back. They then gave up and went to the park.

Casey and Jeffery were passing the football around for several minutes when Derrick walked up to Casey. Casey looked at Derrick in a disgusted manner. Eve was sitting on a bench and when she saw Casey's expression, she got up and walked towards Casey.

Casey stared at Derrick for a short time. She then turned towards Jeffery and called out, "Jeffery, it's time for us to leave."

"Casey, please give me five minutes," said Derrick.

Casey faced Derrick again and said, "Derrick, you are very sorry; I get it, but you being sorry is not going to change a thing."

"The ten months that we dated don't mean anything to you?"

Jeffery was walking up to Casey with the football in his hand as Casey was saying, "I can't forgive what you did no matter how I felt about you before. You tried to sell my Eve doll knowing very well that the doll meant more to me than any amount of money."

"I serious thought that you would have a change of heart once you saw the money."

"By you even thinking that way means that you never knew me."

When Eve walked up Derrick looked at her in a curious manner. He then said, "You look very familiar. Have we met?"

Before Eve had a chance to respond Jeffery blurted out, "She's Eve."

Casey place her hand on Jeffery's shoulder and said, "Jeffery, don't tell him anything."

"That is who you look like," said Derrick. "You look like the Eve doll."

"That is who I am," said Eve.

"You're the Eve doll?" asked Derrick.

"She is the model of the Eve doll and her name is also Eve," said Casey.

"You personally know the model of the Eve doll?" asked Derrick.

"We met about eight years," said Casey. "Eve; Jeffery, let's go."

Eve smiled and said, "Bye, it was nice to meet you."

As Casey, Eve and Jeffery turned to walk away, Derrick said, "Yeah, it was nice to meet you too."

"Halfway to Casey's car Jeffery said, "Casey you lied to Derrick of who Eve is and I get in trouble for lying."

"Lying is normally wrong, but there are exceptions to when it is okay to lie," said Casey. "Do you understand?"

"No," said Jeffery.

"I don't understand either," said Eve.

Casey looked at Eve in a curious manner for a second. She then said, "Jeffery, you like your Grandma Valerie's homemade cookies; in fact we all do, but if she would make a batch of cookies that didn't taste good then you wouldn't tell her that you didn't like them."

"Why wouldn't I tell her that I didn't like the cookies?"

"If you tell her that then you would hurt her feelings. So you don't hurt her feelings you should tell her that you like the cookies. You can also tell her that you are full and don't want anymore."

"I think I understand," said Jeffery.

Seconds later, Casey, Eve and Jeffery got into the car and drove off.

Minutes later, at the Stuart's residence, Andy was knocking on the front door. When no one answered he went to his vehicle, got out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note. As he was attaching the note to the door Casey pulled into the driveway. Andy turned and watched as Casey parked her car next to his.

As everyone was getting out of the car, Andy held up the note and said, "I was getting ready to leave you a note to say that I came by." He crumbled the note. "I guess I don't need the note anymore."

Andy noticed a small wastebasket on the porch and tossed the crumbled note in.

"Hi Mr. Gordon," said Jeffery.

"Hi Jeffery," said Andy.

Casey walked up to Andy. As Eve and Jeffery were walking up behind Casey, Casey said, "I'm glad that you came by."

Andy smiled and said, "Oh, and why is that?

"I just want to know if you found anything on that idol."

"I found nothing on it; however, around ten o'clock last night the glow of the idol dimmed a little. Did anything take place here around that time?"

"Eve and I were talking in the study around that time."

"Did Eve help you out during that conversation?"

"Eve was able to point something out to me that I was doing unintentionally, but that doesn't mean that I'm dealing with a difficult time in my life."

"Okay, you might not be going through a difficult time, but I believe that you have an issue that you need to work out."

Casey said in a defensive manner, "My only issue I have right now is debating rather I have an issue or not."

"Okay, before you ask me to leave, I'm dropping this discussion."

"Thank you."

"Casey, have you, Jeffery and Eve eaten lunch?"

"I was going to warm up the beef stew that is the refrigerator."

"Since I owe you a meal do you mine if I take the three of you to lunch?"

Jeffery stepped up and said, "Where are you taking us."

Casey placed her hand on Jeffery's shoulder and said, "Jeffery, I haven't agreed to go to lunch with Andy." Casey faced Andy again. "How do you owe me a meal?"

"I did eat half of your pizza last night, so I would like to pay you back by taking everyone to lunch."

Jeffery took hold of Casey's hand and said, "Casey, please say yes. I don't want any beef stew."

"All right, fine," said Casey. "Before we go I have to use the bathroom though." Casey then unlocked the door and walked in.

Andy saw Eve looking at him in a curious manner. He then asked, "Eve, is there anything wrong?"

"Are you a jerk?"

Andy was stunned by Eve's question and wasn't sure how to respond. He then said, "I don't believe that I am. Did Casey call me a jerk?"

"She didn't say anything like that… well not to me anyway."

"Why were you asking me if I was a jerk?"

"Oh Casey is through with dating because she can't tell if a guy is a jerk or not."

"So that is what Casey's issue is."

"Andy, if you are not a jerk then tell Casey that. She might date you."

Jeffery smiled and said, "That would be awesome if you date my sister."

"Jeffery; Eve, hold on a second. Jeffery, I would love to date your sister, but while Casey is looking at all men as jerks that is not going to happen no matter how much I try. Eve, telling Casey that I'm not a jerk is not that simple. Words don't mean anything. She must see that I'm not a jerk."

"Then show her, Mr. Gordon," said Jeffery.

"Jeffery, outside the class you have my permission to call me Andy. As for showing Casey that I'm not a jerk might not be all that simple, but I will try."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Jeffery.

"There just might be. Tell me why Derrick and Casey broke up."

Jeffery told what Derrick had done.

Seconds later Casey came out of the house and relocked the door. She then asked, "So Andy, where are you taking us."

Andy looked at Jeffery and asked, "Jeffery, where would you like to eat at?"

"Can we go to the Chinese restaurant?" asked Jeffery.

"Casey, do you like Chinese?" asked Andy.

"Casey eats Chinese all the time," said Jeffery.

Casey smiled and said, "Chinese will be fine."

"Chinese it is then," said Andy. "Casey, since you eat Chinese a lot you must have a favorite restaurant to eat at."

"Oh actually my favorite Chinese restaurant is almost an hour away, so any restaurant will do."

"I have no problem with going to your favorite restaurant. You will have to give me the directions though."

"Andy, that restaurant is about a two-hour-drive there and back."

Andy said in a sarcastic manner, "I wouldn't be much of a teacher if I couldn't figure that out myself, but thinks for telling me."

"Andy, all I'm saying…"

"Casey, I want to take you, Eve and Jeffery to your favorite restaurant."

Casey looked at Andy in an uncertain manner. She then said, "All right."

"Good," said Andy. "What is the name of the restaurant?"

Casey walked towards Andy's Jeep and said, "I haven't a clue. I just know where it is and that they have good food."

Casey got into the passenger seat while Jeffery and Eve got into the back seat. Andy got in and then drove off. Twenty minutes on the road, Andy pulled off the highway, so Jeffery could use the restroom.

Five minutes from the restaurant Casey saw an uneasy expression on Andy's face. She then asked, "Andy, are you okay?"

In a tense manner Andy said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"At the moment you are acting a little nervous. Is there anything bothering you?"

"I believe I know the Chinese restaurant that you are taking me to and if it is the same one, I might be running into a few people who I know."

Casey looked at Andrew in an amuse manner and asked, "Ex-girlfriends?"

"Just one ex-girlfriend."

"Andy, if you are nervous about going there we don't have to go."

"No, I'm not going to avoid that place just because I might run into an ex-girlfriend."

Jeffery asked, "So why did you break up with…"

"Jeffery," exclaimed Casey. "That is an inappropriate question."

"Why is it in-ap-popriate?" asked Jeffery.

"It is not our business to know why Andy broke up with his ex-girlfriend," said Casey.

"Actually she broke up with me just because I was helping out a friend."

Before Casey was able to say anything Eve said, "That's not right to break up with you for helping out a friend."

"The friend I was helping was a woman and Janice broke up with me because she claimed she couldn't trust me; however, there was nothing going on between me and my friend Chloe."

"Andy, that is really none of our business," said Casey.

"All right," said Andy.

Minutes later Casey, Andy, Jeffery and Eve walked into the restaurant. The restaurant is full with two empty tables. By the front door, Jeffery and Eve stopped at the large fish tank to look at the fish. Casey saw Andy looking over the dining area in a nervous manner.

Casey walked up to Andy and asked, "Well do you see anyone you know?"

"No," said Andy. Andy pointed to an empty table. "Is that table over there okay?"

"How nervous you are, we are not eating here."

"Casey, this is your favorite Chinese restaurant…"

"Andy, we can still get the food, but I don't want to eat it here."

"Why not?"

"You are looking around as if you were a gazelle and that the lions are nearby, so apparently there are people that come in here that you are scared of."

"There are a few people that I don't want to run into, but they don't come in here all that often. So we don't have to leave."

"If it was just you and me then I would eat here, but while Jeffery is with me keeping him from harm's way is my only concern."

"Casey, even if someone I know did come in here, nothing would happen to Jeffery."

"Jeffery doesn't need to witness an aggressive situation either. Besides there is a park near here and Jeffery would think it's fun to eat there."

"Casey, I would never put Jeffery in harm's way or have him around an aggressive situation."

As Casey watched the waiter approaching her and Andy, she said, "Andy, I believe that you wouldn't deliberately put Jeffery or another kid in harm's way, but you need to listen to your gut."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can tell that you are very nervous in being here and if you are that nervous than any kid that is with you should not be here."

The waiter walked up and asked, "How many are in your party?"

"Oh we decided to order the food to go," said Casey.

"You can step up to the cashier and give him your order," the waiter said.

"Thanks," said Casey.

As Casey and Andy stepped up to the cashier, Andy said, "Casey, you're right and I'm sorry for not realizing what might happen."

Casey grinned and said, "Hey, don't feel bad, it took me a little time to recognize which places and people to avoid when Jeffery was with me."

The cashier stopped what he was doing and asked, "May I help you two?" Casey and Andy ordered the food they wanted. Andy then paid for it. "The food will be ready in ten minutes."

"Thanks," said Casey.

Casey and Andy walked up to Jeffery and Eve.

Jeffery saw Casey walking up. He then asked, "Casey, do you think mom and dad will buy me a big fish tank like this,—" Jeffery pointed to one of the fishes "—and get me a fish like that one?"

"They might get you a small tank and a goldfish or a few guppies, but they won't get you anything thing like this," said Casey.

"Why won't they?"

"This tank alone cost a lot of money."

"How much money?"

"A lot more than dad will be willing to spend."

A man opened the door and walked in followed by four others. Casey glanced at Andy for a moment.

When Eve saw the five customers she asked, "Casey, should we be taking our seats?"

"We are getting the food to go," said Casey.

Jeffery patted Casey on her arm a few times as he asked, "Why aren't we eating here?"

"Jeffery, I see you, so you don't have to pat me on my arm. As for why we are not eating here; we are going to take the food and go to a park that is near here."

"Oh, cool. Does this park have any swings and slides?"

"It has been three years since I was at that park, but it did then." Casey saw a perplex expression on Andy's face. "Andy, is there anything wrong?"

"When you mention a park earlier I didn't make a connection to which park you were referring to. The park I think you are referring to is no longer a park. It's now a daycare center."

Jeffery tapped Casey on her arm one time and asked, "Does that mean we are eating here?"

"We will find another park," said Casey.

"Why don't we eat here?" asked Eve.

"I thought it would be nice to eat in a park," said Casey.

"Casey, I know where we can go, but it is not a park," said Andy.

"What place is that?" asked Casey.

"My grandparents live about a quarter of mile from that daycare center. We can go there."

"I can see your grandparents' reaction now when the four of us barge in on them with bags of Chinese food."

"Casey, we won't be barging in and there is also a nice size backyard gym with swings, two…"

Casey quickly interrupted as she was motioning the cut sign, "Andy, hush!"

Jeffery took hold of Casey's hand and asked, "Casey, can we go there. Please."

Casey said in a sarcastic manner, "Andy, thanks a lot for mentioning a backyard gym. I don't know why Jeffery loves them so much, but he does."

"Casey, can we go?" Jeffery asked again.

"Hold on a second," said Casey. "Andy, are you certain we won't be barging in."

"I'm positive, but if it will make you feel better I can call them and let them know we will be by."

"I would feel better if you did."

"My cell phone is in the Jeep. I will be back in a minute."

Casey reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She then said, "You can use mine." Casey handed Andy the phone. "Oh, do your grandparents have a dog?"

"No. Are you allergic to dogs?"

"No, Jeffery has a fear of large dogs such as Great Danes."

"He will be safe from dogs at my grandparents' house."

As Andy was dialing the phone Jeffery asked, "Casey, are we going to Andy's grandparents' house?"

"We might be." When Casey looked at Eve, Eve was grinning. "You look happy."

"I'm just watching how great you are with Jeffery. If I didn't know that you were his sister, I probably would mistake you as being his mother."

"Do I look old enough to be Jeffery's mom?"

In a sincere manner Eve said, "I don't know. How old does a woman have to be to be a mother?"

Casey looked at Jeffery before she answered. "I am too young to be Jeffery's mom, but I am old enough for the stork to drop off a tiny newborn at my doorstep."

Jeffery looked at Casey and said, "The stork doesn't bring babies."

"Who told you that a stork doesn't bring babies?"

"Samantha Williams has a baby inside her tummy. No one will tell me how the baby got in there though."

"The baby got there by magic," said Casey.

"Why is the baby in Samantha's tummy?"

Casey paused for a second. She then said, "Dad will explain that to you in five or six years."

"Oh man, no one tells me anything."

Casey grinned and said, "I felt the same way at your age, so believe me when I say, you are not alone."

Andy stepped up and said, "Okay, we are set. My grandparents have no problems with us dropping by."

"Okay, when we get our food we will go to your grandparents' house."

Andy held out Casey's phone, so she can take it. "Casey, your phone has a low charge."

"And I don't have my charger with me. I have better turn it off and save the charge I do have."

Casey turned off her phone and stuck it in her purse.

At the cabin Drew was holding a phone to her ear.

Ben walked into the cabin and said, "Drew, I thought we agreed that there will be no phones this weekend."

"I was just trying to call Casey again," said Drew. She then hung up the phone.

"Again? When did you call her the first time?"

"I tried to call her an hour ago, but no one answered then or now. I wonder if anything is wrong."

"Drew, Casey is a responsible adult and she is capable of handling things back home."

"I know; it just that we never left Jeffery like this before and I just need a little reassurance that everything is okay."

"Chances are Jeffery had convinced Casey to take him to the park and that is where they are. You know that Casey has a soft spot for Jeffery when it comes to things like that."

Drew picked up the phone and said, "Perhaps I can reach Casey on her cell phone." Drew dialed the phone.

"Drew, Casey knows our cell phone numbers, so if there is anything wrong she would call us."

Seconds later Drew hung up the phone and said, "Oh god, the phone went straight into voice mail. What do you think that means?"

"Let's see, since Casey has a habit of not putting her phone on the charger before her phone goes completely dead, I would say that she let her battery to her phone go dead."

"I'm being paranoid, aren't I?" asked Drew.

"Just a little." Ben walked up to Drew and hugged her.

Drew ended the hug and said, "It's just that since last night I have had this strange feeling."

"What kind of feeling?"

"I don't know. The last time I had a feeling like this was when… well about eight years ago when you hire that woman Eve to temp for you."

"Drew, everything is fine. Perhaps so you can relax a little we can open the bottle of champagne that I brought with us."

In a delightful manner Drew asked, "You brought champagne?"

"I was going to surprise you with it tonight. It's still in the van. I will go get it."

When Ben walked outside Drew picked up the phone again and dialed it. A second later Phyllis answered.

"Phyllis hi, it's me, Drew," she said.

"Drew, aren't you supposed to be away with Ben?"

"We are. We are at the cabin now. I need a favor from you if I can."

"What kind of favor?"

"I tried to call Casey a couple of times, but I can't get any answer. I left her one message on the answering machine for her to call me, but I was wondering if you can go by my house and make sure that everything is fine."

"I can if that is what you really want, but chances are Casey and Jeffery are just out somewhere. Derrick mentioned earlier that he saw them in the park."

"That's what Ben was saying where they might be. I know Casey is a responsible adult and is capable in watching Jeffery, but I'm got this nagging feeling that something isn't right."

"Drew, I was about ready to leave for the grocery store and if you want I can swing by your house on my way home."

"I would be grateful if you did," said Drew. "You can reach me on my cell phone."

"Okay, bye."

Minutes later, Casey, Jeffery, Andy and Eve were entering a good size two-story house. Andy was carrying the bag of food.

After Allen Gordon and his wife Beverly greeted them at the door, Beverly asked, "Andy, how long have you and Casey been seeing each other?"

Casey spoke before Andy was able to answer, "Mrs. Gordon, we are not seeing each other… that is we are not in a relationship."

"Grandma; Casey and I actually met yesterday; however, Casey's brother, Jeffery; is one of my students."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jump to that conclusion," said Beverly

"You didn't do anything to apologize for, Mrs. Gordon," said Casey.

With cheerfulness in her voice Eve said, "I think Casey and Andy would make a charming couple."

With a smile on Jeffery's face, he said, "I would like to see that too."

Casey looked at Eve in a serous manner and said, "Eve, I'm focusing on my studies right now. I don't what anything to divide my focus."

Allen stepped up and asked, "Casey, are you in college?"

"Yes, I go to Evergreen State College," said Casey.

"Casey will be starting medical school in the fall," said Andy.

"I wish you well in your pursuit to be a doctor," said Allen.

"Thanks," said Casey.

"Grandma, we should go to the dining room and eat our food before it gets too cold," said Andy.

"Of course," said Beverly. "Oh Andy, before you walk away you should know that Chloe had called after you did and when she heard that you were on your way here, she decided she wanted to come by to say hi,"

Andy looked at Casey with an uncertain expression on his face. He then said, "That's good, I guess. Well we better get to the dining room."

As everyone was walking to the dining room, Casey noticed Jeffery in deep thought. Jeffery then asked, "Andy, is Chloe the same friend that cause you and Janice to break up?"

"Jeffery," exclaimed Casey.

"What?" asked Jeffery.

"What happen between Andy, Janice and Chloe is Andy's personal business," said Casey. "It's not our concern."

As they were walking into the dining room, Andy said, "Casey, that information is not a secret around here."

"Still, I know more about it than what I should," said Casey.

As Andy was placing the food on the table he said, "All right."

The dining room table was big enough to accommodate six people.

Beverly walked past them and said, "I will go get some plates for the four of you."

Before Beverly walked away, Casey said, "Mrs. Gordon, there should be enough food for you and Mr. Gordon if the two of you would like to join us."

"Thanks for the offer, but we were finishing lunch when Andy called us," said Beverly.

As Beverly was walking away, Casey, Andy, Jeffery and Eve each took a seat. Two empty seats sat between Casey and Eve.

Allen looked at his watch and said, "Andy, I will let you kids eat. I'm going in the backyard to put away the lawn mower."

As Allen was walking away, Eve noticed Jeffery holding back laughter. In a delightful manner, Eve asked, "Jeffery, what is so funny?"

"He called you three kids," said Jeffery.

Casey grinned and said, "Well to him we are kids."

Beverly returned with the plates. As she was putting down the plates the doorbell rang.

Jeffery looked at Andy and said, "I bet that's Chloe." He then looked at Casey in a nervous manner.

Casey just looked at him without responding.

Beverly took a step and said, "I will go and let her in." She then paused for a second and faced Andy. "Oh Andy, there are Pepsi, Sprite and tea in the kitchen. You can get the drinks for everyone." She then walked away.

Andy stood up and asked, "All right, who wants what?"

After finding out what each one wanted Andy walked into the kitchen. Casey and Eve fixed the plates. Minutes later as everyone began eating Beverly and Chloe walked into the dining room. Beverly introduced Chloe to Casey, Eve and Jeffery.

Casey gestured towards the food containers and said, "Chloe, if you haven't eaten, you are welcome to join us. We have plenty."

Chloe thought for a second. She then said, "Okay, I am a little hungry."

Beverly took a step and said, "Chloe, I will get you a plate."

"Thank you," said Chloe. She then took a seat next to Eve. "So besides Andy, where is everyone from."

Casey answered Chloe's question and the few general questions that followed. Chloe asked Jeffery and Eve a few questions also.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At the Stuart's residence Phyllis parked her car beside Casey's car. After getting out of the car she went to the front door and rung the doorbell. After a short time of waiting she knocked on the door. She waited for a short time. She then went to a window to where she was able to peek in. The house was dark inside. After being confident that know one was home she walked up to Casey's car and peeked in. She then got into her car and left.

Minutes later Phyllis was walking into her house. Bruce and Derrick were in the living room, sitting on the couch and watching a baseball game.

Phyllis walked into the living. She then asked, "Derrick, when you talked to Casey earlier did she speak of any plans."

"She barely said anything to me," said Derrick. "Basically as soon as I walked up Casey, Jeffery and… and Eve left the park."

"Eve? Who is Eve?"

"She is the person that the Eve doll was model after. According to Casey, she knew her for eight years."

"Is Eve a tall African-American woman with a large freckle on her throat?"

"Yeah, that's her. Have you two met before?"

"We met once briefly."

"Mom, what's going on?" asked Bruce.

"I'm not sure if anything is going on," said Phyllis. She then went to the kitchen, picked up the phone and dialed it. Bruce walked to where he wasn't seen by Phyllis and still was able to hear what was being said.

At the cabin Ben and Drew were dancing to a slow song in the living room when the phone rang.

Drew lightly padded Ben on the back and said, "I will let you get the phone. I need to go potty."

As Drew walked away, Ben walked over, picked up the phone and said, "Hello."

"Hey Ben, it's Phyllis. Can I speak to Drew?"

"Drew is preoccupied. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Drew had asked me to go by your house and check on things for her."

"Drew called you and asked you to check on Casey and Jeffery?"

"Well Drew told me that she had a nagging feeling that something wasn't right."

"Since you went by the house what did you find out?"

"Well Casey's car was there, but she and Jeffery wasn't home. I believe they locked up the house and left with Eve."

Ben asked in a dreadful manner, "Eve? Eve who?"

"You know who the woman is. She favors the Eve doll. She even came with you to Bruce and Casey's game one day."

"Are you certain about Eve? I mean of her being back in town."

"Well, I haven't seen Eve, but Derrick ran into Casey, Jeffery and Eve in the park this morning."

"How certain are you, of Eve being the same woman as before?"

"Ben, I'm very certain she is the same woman. Derrick mentioned that Eve was the model for the Eve doll. Why didn't you tell me that you and Casey knew her?"

Ben took a second to thank of a response. He then said, "Eve was scared that if people knew that we personally knew her that we would be hounded by many people who would like to meet her." Drew was returning to the living room. "Phyllis, thanks for the information."

As Ben was hanging up the phone, Drew asked, "Was that Phyllis?"

"That was Phyllis and she was reporting in after checking up on Casey."

"Ben, I only asked her to do that because of the feeling I'm having."

"Drew, I understand and since I know that some of your intuitions have merit, I'm not at all upset with you for asking Phyllis to check up on Casey and Jeffery."

Drew looked at Ben in a skeptical manner. She then asked, "Okay, what's wrong at the house?"

"Nothing is wrong at the house."

"Something is wrong. This is the first time you acknowledge the feelings that I get."

"I acknowledge your feelings when it comes to the case files that you are working on."

"That is just being a good lawyer. Now are you going to tell me what is going on at the home?"

"Drew, nothing is going on at home. Phyllis had just said that Casey and Jeffery were out, and there are no indications that anything is wrong."

"Casey had mentioned that she wanted to study this weekend, so just the fact that she is not home studying makes me more confident that something isn't right."

"Honey, you are being paranoid." Ben walked up to Drew and held her. "If it will make you feel better, once we wake up in the morning we can load the van up and head for home."

"It would make me feel better if we can leave now."

"Let's just wait for a few more hours. I'm sure Casey and Jeffery won't be gone away from the house too long. In the meantime this is our anniversary. Shall we continue our dance?"

"You are just trying to get my mind off of this."

"I'm trying my best." Ben gave Drew and passionate kiss.

At Phyllis' house Bruce walked up to Derrick and said, "Hey, something isn't right with Casey and I believe we need to go find out what."

"What are you talking about?" asked Derrick.

"I will explain on the way to Casey's house."

Derrick got up. He and Bruce then walked out.

At the Gordon's residence Jeffery was enjoying himself on the swings, monkey-bars and the two slides. Eve was sitting on one of the swings and watching Jeffery. Allen, Andy and Chloe were standing a short distance from were Jeffery was playing. Casey was walking upstairs to use the upstairs' bathroom. As Casey reached the top of the steps she noticed all kinds of pictures of Andy's relatives hanging on the walls. She then saw a row of family pictures of Andy, Andy's dad and Andy's mom. Each picture was one year apart starting when Andy was an infant. The background of each picture was a Christmas background. Casey noticed when Andy reached the age of fourteen Andy's mom was no longer in the picture.

Beverly walked up the steps a short time after Casey and saw how she was admiring the pictures. Beverly then said, "Andy was a hansom boy wasn't he?"

Casey looked at Beverly and grinned. She then said, "He was awfully cute growing up. Of course he is not too bad now either." Beverly grinned. Casey pointed to the last picture Andy's mom was in. "Mrs. Gordon, Andy's mother isn't in any of the pictures following this one."

"Joanie, died when Andy was thirteen," said Beverly. She then pointed to the same picture Casey pointed to. "I believe it was four months after this picture was taken." Casey looked at the last picture of Joanie as if she was in a trance like state. Her eyes then began to water. Beverly noticed how Casey was looking at the picture. "Which love one did you lose, Dear?"

Casey looked at Beverly as if she was caught off guard. She then asked, "What makes you think I lost a love one?"

"I can tell by how you are looking at that picture. So who was the person?"

"My mom. It's been about eleven years now and I still miss her."

"I was able to tell. Would I be overstepping my bounds if I would ask what happen to your mom?"

Casey slightly grinned and said, "She went to a doctor for a checkup and the doctor found something. Before I was able to comprehend what was happening she was gone. At the time my dad wouldn't tell me what the doctor found and I never asked since."

"You don't want to know why your mom died."

"I do, but I'm also scared to find out," said Casey. Beverly looked at Casey in a curious manner. "I'm scared that I would find out that what killed my mom is hereditary."

"If it is hereditary then that should be the more reason for you to know."

"You're right of course and one of these days I will get brave enough to ask."

"You shouldn't procrastinate too long."

Casey smiled and said, "I won't. Mrs. Gordon, how did Andy's mom die?"

"Andy and his parents were living in Italy at the time. Andy… oh Andy's name is actually Andrew and his father is also name Andrew."

"So Andy is a junior?"

"He is… well Andy and Andrew were out. While they were gone Joanie took a bath. As she was getting out of the tub, she slipped and fell and split her head open on the tub."

Casey looked at Beverly in a squeamish manner and said, "My god. I hope Andy wasn't the one who found her."

"Andrew was the one who found her and she was actually still alive then. She died on the way to the hospital."

"I was a complete mess when my mom died, so I can imagine what Andy went through."

"Andy was also a complete mess. Chloe was the only one that was able to help him."

"Chloe, who is outside?"

"Yeah; when Joanie died Andy came to live here. At the time Chloe lived with her parents in the house across the street. Chloe is a very outgoing person and when she met Andy… well she basically refused to let Andy sit around and mope "

"I didn't exactly mope around, but I did have a problem accepting my mom's death. I even surf the internet looking for anything mystical that would bring my mom back to life. Eve was the one who help me through my difficult time."

"Good friends who are able to help us through our problems are nice to have."

Casey grinned and said, "They certainly are."

"Well Dear, didn't you come up here to use the bathroom?"

"I did. These Christmas photos just caught my eye."

"These pictures are actually more than Christmas pictures."

"What do you mean?"

"Except for the first picture which was taken right after Christmas each one of these pictures was taken on Andy's birthday, December 15."

"That's interesting. Who started the annual-family pictures?"

"Joanie started it and when Joanie died Andrew thought it was important to carrying it on."

"Does Andy's dad still live in Italy?"

"Actually he has been in France for the past two years"

"Does Andy's dad return to the states to take the picture?"

"If he can he does or when he can't he buys Andy a plane ticket, so Andy and join him where he is."

"During Andy's travels from country to country, he must have attended several types of schools."

"Joanie was a teacher, Dear, so Andy was home schooled."

"Did Andy become a teacher because of his mother?"

"I do believe that was the main reason; however, he does like kids."

"Mrs. Gordon, I enjoyed the talk, but I really do have to use the bathroom."

Beverly pointed to the bathroom door and said, "It's right through that door."

"Thanks." Casey turned and walked towards the bathroom.

Minutes later Casey was walking into the backyard. Andy and Jeffery were passing a football around. Chloe, Eve and Allen were standing a few feet from where Andy was and talking. .

Andy had the ball and when he saw Casey, he called out, "Casey—" Casey turned to look. "—catch." Andy passed the ball.

Casey caught the ball. She then said in a sarcastic manner, "Well thanks for the split second warning before you done that."

"I'm sorry," said Andy. "Jeffery was saying how you played on a little league football team a few years ago."

"I did, but I was the quarterback and not a receiver."

"Can you still pass a football?" Casey smiled. She then reared back and threw the ball to Andy. The ball went straight into Andy's reach. He caught it with no difficulty. "I will take that as a yes." Andy tossed the ball to Jeffery.

Casey walked up and stood a few feet from Andy. She then looked at her watch and said, "Andy, I think we should be thinking about heading back home before too long."

Jeffery walked towards Casey.

Chloe stepped up and said, "Casey, the four of you should stick around and visit for a while."

"Chloe, I feel I'm intruding here and I don't want to over stay my welcome."

Allen spoke up, "Casey, you are a friend of Andy's. You, Jeffery and Eve are welcome here with Andy anytime."

Jeffery walked up to Casey and said, "Casey, I want to stay longer."

Casey looked at Jeffery for a second. She then looked at Allen and said, "Mr. Gordon, thank you for making us feel welcome in your home…"

Jeffery took hold of Casey's hand and asked, "Casey, can we stay, please?"

Casey looked at Jeffery and said, "I see studying today is out."

Jeffery had a confused expression on his face and asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means that we can stay for a while."

Eve stepped up and said, "Awesome, now Chloe and Mr. Gordon can show me how to play pool."

"There's a pool table here?" asked Casey.

"There is and I can't believe Eve has never played pool before," said Allen.

Chloe asked, "Casey, do you play pool?"

"I do, but it has been close to a year since I played last."

"How good are you?" asked Chloe.

"I'm actually quite good at it."

Andy asked, "Have you ever played on a team before?"

"No, but two years ago I did join a contest that was going around on campus and I rank the eleventh best pool player out of three hundred students."

"It sounds like we have ourselves a shark in the house," said Allen.

"Shark? Where is there a shark?" asked Eve.

"Eve, he was referring to me," said Casey.

"Why are you being called a shark?" asked Eve.

Chloe gestured to Eve and said, "I never saw a woman as innocent as Eve before."

"She is from a small town," said Casey. "Eve, if a person that is very good at playing pool scams another person that is not so good at playing pool out of some money then the good player is called a shark."

"Casey, do you scam people out of money?" asked Eve.

Casey slowly shook her head and said, "No, Mr. Gordon just called me that as a joke."

"Oh, I get it now," said Eve.

"Since we have that settled, shall we go play pool?" asked Chloe.

"Sure, I'll play," said Casey.

Jeffery patted Casey's arm and asked, "Can I watch."

"Yes, you can come and watch," said Casey.

Minutes later everyone is walking into room with a pool table and a ping-pong table. Chloe walked up to the pool table and racked the balls.

A few pictures of relatives were on the walls in the room. Casey saw a picture with twenty kids from the ages of three to ten. She walked up and looked at it.

Andy stepped up behind her and asked, "Can you find me in that picture?"

Casey pointed and said, "You are the little boy right there."

"How did you know that was me?"

"Your grandma has pictures of you from a baby to now hanging on the wall in the upstairs hallway."

"Oh that's right, the downstairs bathroom is out of order so you had to go upstairs."

"So who are the other kids?"

"They are my cousins from my dad's side of the family. I even have three more cousins that were born after this picture was taken."

"How many siblings does your dad have?"

"My dad has four brothers and three sisters, and these are their kids."

"Wow, your dad is from a large family. I surprised you don't have any siblings." Casey saw a mourning expression on Andy's face. "Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"No, it's not that. I actually I had a twin sister, but she died from an underdeveloped heart two days after we were born."

"I'm sorry. I..."

"Casey, that's okay. You didn't know."

"Your mom never thought of having anymore kids?"

"When my mom was six and a half months pregnant with us, she was involved in an accident that caused a premature labor with me and my sister. The incident left my mom unable to bear anymore children."

"I seem to keep saying the wrong things."

Andy grinned and said, "Casey your fine. In fact I actually like that you are taking an interest in wanting to know this stuff about me. Earlier it seemed that you didn't want to know things about me at all."

"I felt that what you were trying to tell me was inappropriate at the time."

"Do you still think that?"

"I might be more inclined to listen, but there are still subjects that you should keep to yourself."

"Like what?"

"I will let you know if you bring up one of those subjects."

"Would your smile be one of those subjects?"

Casey looked at Andy in a curious manner and asked, "What about my smile."

"You have a beautiful smile and you should smile more often."

Casey slightly grinned and said, "I told you last night not to give me any of your lines."

"I'm not giving you any lines. You have a beautiful smile and you should show it more. I also meant what I told you last night about your lovely eyes. I would tell you what else about you that are lovely, but I don't want to press my luck."

As Casey was looking at Andy in a skeptical manner, Chloe walked up and asked, "Are you two going to jabber all night or are you two going to play pool."

"We're playing," said Casey. She turned and walked towards the pool table followed by Andy.

At the Stuart's residence Bruce and Derrick sat in their car watching the house.

Derrick looked at his watch. He then said, "Bruce, why are we sitting here? If Casey is in trouble then she won't be returning."

"According to my mom, the house is locked up, so that means they left willingly, and I don't know how to begin, but to watch the house."

Derrick opened the door and said, "I can't sit and wait. I'm going to see if I can find something."

"Derrick, I doubt that there is anything to find," said Bruce. Derrick shut the door and walked towards the house. Bruce opened his door and got out. "Derrick, wait up." Bruce shut the door and rushed to catch up to Derrick. "Derrick, don't even think about breaking in."

"I'm going to do what it takes to find Casey."

"Derrick, if Casey is not in trouble and you break in then not only will she not forgive you, she may even press charges against you." Derrick walked up to Casey's car and looked in. When he saw that the doors to the car were unlocked, he opened the door and started snooping. "Derrick, Casey is definitely not going to like that."

"I'm looking for clues to where Casey and Jeffery might be."

"Derrick, at the moment there is no reason to violate Casey's privacy so get out or I will drag you out."

Derrick got out and shut the door. He then said, "Why are you acting like this?"

"There is no indication that Casey and Jeffery are in trouble, so I'm not going to get Casey upset with me by you snooping around Casey's car."

"Fine." Derrick walked up to the front door and tried the door. "Bruce, do you know if Ben has a hide-a-key."

"That is it, we are leaving. Coming here was a bad idea."

"If Casey and Jeffery are in trouble, would you be able to live with yourself if you could have help, but didn't."

"Every indication indicates that Casey left willingly, so until I find something that says different neither one of us are breaking in."

"Okay, fine, we will leave." As Derrick walked away from the door, he glanced down into a wastebasket and noticed the crumbled paper. "Wait, what's this?" Derrick reached down, picked up the note, uncrumbled it and read it allowed. "Casey, I came by to talk to you about the idol I'm researching for you…"

"Derrick, tell me that you didn't give Casey the idol of Kobol."

"I can tell that I didn't, but I would be lying."

"Derrick, you told your dad that everything was accounted for."

"Everything is accounted for. I know where every item is."

"Every item is supposed to be locked up in storage. Come Monday we can be in serious trouble when they discover the idol missing."

"Bruce, will you relax. My dad and the others acted as if the idol was an insignificant find, so I doubt it will be missed."

"Casey was right about you, you don't respect people." Bruce then snatched the note away from Derrick and started to look at it. "The name of the guy that wrote this note is Andy and he had left his cell phone number." Bruce took his cell phone off of his belt and dialed the number.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'm planning to get the idol back and return it to where it belongs."

"Bruce, chances are, the idol is in the house. If we can get in, we can retrieve it."

"We are not breaking in." Bruce pressed the button to end the call. "Andy's phone rang until it went into voicemail. I will try the number again later, but right now we are going home."

"You are so concern about getting in trouble over the idol, but you don't want to break in to retrieve it."

"You seriously need help." Bruce turned and walked towards his car.

Derrick followed behind Bruce and asked, "I need help? I think it's the other way around. You came here to find out what happened to Casey and Jeffery, but you are too righteous to do some real investigation."

"Until I can speak to this Andy guy, this investigation is over."

"Suit yourself."

At the Gordon's residence Chloe walked into the bathroom. Casey, Allen, Eve were at the pool table. Eve was in a middle of a shot. Andy was teaching Jeffery how to play ping-pong. Beverly was watching Andy and Jeffery.

Eve made the ball she was shooting for and then scratched. She then said, "Casey, I finally made a ball. Do I shoot again?"

"Eve, you scratched… you knocked the white ball in too, so your turn is over," said Casey. "It's Chloe's turn now."

"Chloe is still in the bathroom," said Allen. "Should I shoot for my partner?"

"I have no problem with that," said Casey.

Allen placed the cue ball on the table. He then made a three shot run before missing.

As Casey was taking her turn, Chloe returned to the room. Casey made the ball she was aiming for, but before Casey was able to shoot again, Chloe walked up to her and whispered, "Casey, do you have any tampons with you?"

"I do have some in my purse, but my purse is in Andy's jeep. I'll get Jeffery to go out and get my purse." Casey walked up to the ping-pong table. "Andy, I need to interrupt your and Jeffery's game for a little bit. Jeffery, can you go out and get my purse out of Andy's jeep?"

Jeffery put the paddle down and said, "Okay, I will be back in a little bit."

"Just hurry," said Casey.

As Casey went back to the pool table, Jeffery left the room.

A minute later Jeffery was getting into the front passenger seat for Casey's purse. As he picked up the purse he heard a chirp from Andy's cell phone. He picked up the phone and saw that Andy had a missed call. When Jeffery got out of the jeep he had Casey's purse and Andy's phone. A minute later he was returning to the room. Allen was taking his turn.

Casey saw that Jeffery had a phone as he was walking up to her. She then asked, "Why do you have Andy's phone?"

Jeffery handed Casey her purse and said, "It has a missed call on it. I thought Andy would want to know."

The phone chirped again.

"All right, go give the phone to Andy."

As Jeffery was walking away, Casey opened her purse and got what she needed out. She then walked up to Chloe and handed it to her.

"Thanks you, you are a life saver," said Chloe.

"You're welcome."

Chloe turned and walked away.

When Andy was handed his phone he looked at the number. He then said, "Jeffery, thank you for giving me my phone, but I have a feeling that this miss call was a wrong number." Andy clipped his phone on his belt. "Jeffery, should we continue our game?"

"Yes," said Jeffery. He then walked over and picked up his paddle.

Beverly walked up to Casey and asked, "Casey, I will be fixing supper soon. Should I be expecting to set four extra plates?"

Casey gestured to Andy and said, "I think I should talk to Andy before I answered that."

"Of course, Dear."

Casey walked up to the ping-pong table as Jeffery and Andy were hitting the ball back and fourth.

Jeffery noticed Casey stepping up and said, "Casey, I'm getting good at ping-pong."

"I see that. You might become the next ping-pong champion in the US."

Jeffery missed the ball. He then said, "I'm not that good."

"If you practice a lot and do your best then you could become a champion at ping-pong."

"I just want to play for fun. I don't want to be a champion at this."

Casey grinned and said, "That's okay too. Andy, your grandma wants to know if we are staying for dinner."

"What do you want to do?" asked Andy.

"I have no previous plans for dinner, so we can stay; however, I do feel that I'm taking advantage of your grandparents' hospitality."

"Casey, my grandparents like you, Eve and Jeffery, so you are not taking an advantage of them."

"I can't help how I feel."

"That's because you are a nice person," said Andy. Casey grinned. "So are we staying?"

"We're staying. Well I've better let your grandma know to set four more places." Casey turned and waked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In a parking lot at a romantic restaurant Ben parked the van. After turning off the engine Ben noticed Drew looking at her watch.

"Drew, we just got here and already you are looking at your watch." said Ben.

"Ben, it has been several hours since I called home and left a message for Casey to call me. I'm getting really worried that something is wrong."

"Casey and Jeffery are out and just lost track of time that's all."

"How can you not being worried about this?"

"Drew, if I thought for a second that Casey and Jeffery were in trouble then you and I would be on the road home, but I don't believe there is anything to be concern about. I think Jeffery had talked Casey in going to a park or an arcade or even a movie. I can even list several other places they might be if you like me to continue."

Drew grinned, "No, I don't want your list."

"Drew, Jeffery's bedtime is at nine o'clock, so I'm sure Casey will return home around that time. If we don't hear from them at that time then I will agree to return home."

"Nine o'clock is still three and half hours away."

"Drew, even if there was something wrong, which I don't believe there is, the police would not even consider Casey and Jeffery being missing until they have been missing for twenty-four hours."

"Okay, you win, but if we don't hear from Casey by nine o'clock I want us to return home."

"We will. Now I would like to go inside the restaurant and enjoy a romantic dinner with my beautiful wife."

Drew smiled and said, "You are trying your best to get my mind off of Casey and Jeffery."

"Although I haven't been successful at it, I'm not giving up trying."

Ben opened his door. Drew then opened her door.

In the dining room at the Gordon residence, everyone was sitting at the table talking and enjoying the dinner Beverly had made. A table-leaf was inserted in the table so everyone was able to sit at the table. Before finishing their meal, Andy's cell phone sounded.

Casey was taking a drink of her soda when Andy looked at the number and said, "This guy at 555-3287 is persistent"

Casey choked on her drink and started coughing.

Andy didn't answer the phone.

As Casey was patting her chest Beverly asked, "Are you okay, Dear?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Andy did you say 555-3287?"

"That's right. Do you recognize that number?"

"That number belongs to a friend of mine name Bruce. Andy, can I borrow your phone? I want to call him to see what is going on."

Andy handed Casey the phone and said, "Find out how he got my number also."

"I will," said Casey. She then dialed Bruce's number.

Bruce looked at the number before answering. When he answered he asked, "Is this Andy by chance."

"No Bruce, you are talking to Casey. How do you know Andy?"

"Casey, thank God it's you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What is going on and again how do you know Andy?"

"I don't know Andy."

"Then how did you get this number?"

"Derrick and I were worried that something happen to you and Jeffery, so we went to your house to see if things were all right. We then found a crumbled note in the waste basket on your porch with Andy's number on it."

"Bruce, before I get upset with you for snooping around my house and rummaging through the waste basket on my porch, do you want to explain why you were doing it?"

"As I said, Derrick and I were worried that something was wrong."

"What gave you the idea that something was wrong with me and Jeffery?"

"Well, about five hours ago Drew called my mom and had her go by your house to see what was going on because you were not answering the phone."

"Okay, I will give Drew a call to find out how this worrying got started."

"Casey, I only snooped around because I thought you were in trouble."

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine."

"So are we good."

"Bruce, we are good. Just don't call this number again. Bye."

"Casey wait, don't hang up," exclaimed Bruce.

"What?"

"Derrick had given you an idol and he shouldn't have. It was not his to give you and I need it back."

"I will return it when I can. Oh, you can also tell Derrick that this act just supports what I thought about him."

"I will certainly tell him, bye."

Casey hung up the phone.

"Your friend Bruce got my number from your waste basket," said Andy.

"He did. For some reason everyone got the idea that Jeffery and I were in some kind of trouble because we were not home. Andy, do you mine if I call my stepmother Drew. I think she is the one who got all the worrying started."

"I don't mind at all."

Casey dialed the number.

At the restaurant Ben and Drew were eating desert when Drew's phone rang. Drew picked up on the third ring. "Hello."

"Hi Drew, it's Casey."

"Casey, finally you called. I have been worried about you. Are you and Jeffery okay?"

"Jeffery and I are just fine. Why would you think different?"

"I just had a nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right. So where have you been?"

"Jeffery and I have been spending the day with Jeffery's teacher, Andy Gordon. In fact Jeffery and I are at Andy's grandparents' house at the moment. There are two others here too, but you wouldn't know them."

Eve spoke up loud enough for Drew to hear, "Casey, Drew knows me. Tell her Eve says hi."

Casey shook her head and lipped gestured, "Eve, no."

Everyone looked at Casey in a curious manner.

"Casey, did I just hear Eve?"

Ben looked at Drew in a worried manner.

Casey slightly cringed and said, "Yes you did. Eve came to town on some business. Jeffery and I ran into her as she was preparing to leave town. She decided to postpone in leaving town to spend some time with us."

Jeffery had a confused expression on his face.

Drew looked at Ben and said, "That is very interesting."

"Drew, how's your anniversary get-a-way going so far?"

"A lot of today was spent worrying about you and Jeffery."

"Well as you can see you had nothing to worry about."

"With Eve back in town how can you say that I had nothing to worry about?"

"Drew, when you get home tomorrow you will see that nothing had happen so you can stopped worrying."

"I will stop worrying when Eve is back in her own town. I'm also seriously thinking about going home tonight."

"Drew, everything is under control, so you don't need to cut your anniversary-weekend short."

"All right, I will trust you. Can you put Jeffery on the phone for a minute?"

"Of course." Casey looked at Jeffery and said, "Jeffery, your mom wants to talk to you." Jeffery got up and walked over to Casey. Before Casey gave Jeffery the phone she whispered in his ear, "Don't volunteer the information, but if your mom asks we met Eve today at the park. Eve did not sleep at the house last night and Eve is not sleeping there tonight. Okay?'

In a normal volume voice Jeffery asked, "Is this one of the times it is…"

Casey covered Jeffery's mouth with her free hand and whispered, "Yes." She then handed Jeffery the phone.

Jeffery put the phone to his ear and said, "Hi mom. What are you and dad doing?"

"We are finishing desert. Are you having fun?"

"I'm having lots of fun. Mr. and Mrs. Gordon have a large background gym with swings and two large slides. Oh and Andy taught me how to play ping-pong. Can I get a ping-pong table?"

"We can talk about it when your dad and I get home. So how are you and Eve getting along?"

"Eve is great. She is so much fun to be around."

"That was the popular belief about eight years ago too. Are you missing me at all?"

"I miss you." Jeffery then said in a worried voice, "You are coming home tomorrow?"

Drew grinned and said, "Yes Sweetie, I will be home tomorrow. Let me talk to Casey again."

Jeffery handed Casey the phone and said, "Mom wants to talk to you."

Casey put the phone to her ear and said, "Yes Drew."

"I decided that I'm overreacting to Eve being back in town."

"So you're not cutting your weekend short?"

"No; you should expect your dad and I to be home sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, I will see you and dad then. Bye."

"Bye."

As Casey was handing the phone to Andy, Eve asked, "Casey, why didn't you want to say hi to Drew for me."

"Drew is extremely jealous of you."

"Why is Drew jealous?"

"When you entered my and my dad's life about eight years ago Drew and my dad were only business partners; however, Drew wanted to be more, but my dad was still mourning over my mom's passing. For six months before you came Drew did everything she could think of to get my dad out of his shell; then you came along and within three days you did something that she couldn't do in six months."

"What did I do?"

"You help me and my dad to accept my mother's death. You helped us to enjoy life again and for that Drew is jealous of you."

"I didn't know."

"Now that you do know you should not expect a warm welcome from Drew if you are still in town when she gets home."

Jeffery lightly patted Casey's arm and asked, "What did you mean that mom wanted to be more?"

"She wanted to be Dad's wife and your mom."

"She is already that."

"Eight and half years ago she wasn't. Back then she was just Dad's co-worker."

"So mom got what she wanted."

"That's right and I'm extremely happy that she did."

"Why are you happy?"

Casey grinned and said, "Because if she didn't get what she wanted, then I wouldn't have you as a brother."

Jeffery gave Casey a hug.

Beverly stood up and said, "There is apple pie and ice-cream if anyone wants desert."

Jeffery ended the hug and asked, "Casey, can I have some ice-cream?"

"Of course you can."

Andy stood up and asked, "Casey, do you want any pie?"

"Oh, no thanks. I'm full from dinner."

"Jeffery, if you come with me I will get you some ice-cream," said Andy.

"Okay," said Jeffery.

"So do you want it in a bowl or on a cone?"

As Andy and Jeffery were leaving the room Allen said, "Chloe, I've been meaning to ask you about your oil pan."

"Oh the people at the garage finally fixed it right after the third try," said Chloe.

"After the trouble you had of getting your oil pan fix, I hope you are not planning to do that stunt again," said Allen.

"I actually learn my lesson about driving off road and through shrubs. For now on I'm sticking to the smooth road."

Casey asked, "What kind of car do you have?"

"I have a Jeep Grand Cherokee. In fact it is the exact model like what Andy has, but mine is blue."

"Did you and Andy get your Jeeps together?"

"No, Andy purchased his a week before I got mine. I was with him though when he test-drove his. I fell in love with his Jeep, so I had to get one for myself."

Andy, Jeffery and Beverly were returning to the dining room with pie and ice-cream.

Allen asked, "Chloe, how has your Jeep been driving since you got it fix?"

"I haven't had anymore trouble from it. Andy, how has your Jeep been running?"

Andy sat his pie down on the table and took his seat. He then said, "My Jeep is running great. Yesterday I did have to change a flat tire, but other…" Andy stopped in mid-sentence and looked at Casey. "Oh God."

Casey saw the expression on Andy's face and asked, "Andy, did you take Jeffery, Eve and me almost fifty miles from our house without a spare tire?"

"Casey, I totally forgot about having a flat yesterday. I swear I'm normally not this irresponsible."

Jeffery asked, "What is going on?"

"Nothing at the moment," said Casey. "However, on our way home Andy will be praying that we won't get a flat tire, and if we do get a flat tire, I'm afraid Andy won't be your teacher anymore."

"Why won't he?" asked Jeffery.

"Because I will strangle him if he gets us stranded."

Jeffery looked at Andy and said, "She tells me that all the time, but she never does it. She might raspberry your stomach though."

Allen, Beverly, Chloe and Andy were amused by Jeffery's statement. Eve was confused by the statement.

Casey was surprised and exclaimed, "Jeffery Michael, don't tell people that." Casey saw on Andy's face that he was about to comment on what Jeffery had said. "Andy, don't you dare say what you are thinking."

"I didn't say a word."

"And don't."

In an amused manner Andy asked, "Or what? You will strangle me. Oh wait, according to…"

"All right, that's enough."

Chloe spoke up, "Andy, I was going to make a suggestion, but you might rather get strangled by Casey."

Casey looked at Chloe and said, "Cute, and not at all helpful."

"I do have a suggestion though," said Chloe.

"Another razzing comment?"

"No-no, I have a serious suggestion."

In a skeptical manner Casey said, "Okay, I'm listening."

"Andy can take my spare tire for the time being, so if Andy does get a flat he has a spare tire to replace the flat with."

"We can't do that; that would leave you without a spare tire."

"Casey, I live only five miles from here and if I get a flat with no spare I have several people I can call for help. You, Andy, Jeffery and Eve live forty-five miles away and if you get a flat, you are stranded until Andy can get someone from the roadside assistant there to help. So what do you say?"

"It's Andy's Jeep, so he should be the one to say yes to your proposition."

In an amused manner, Andy said, "Casey, I kind of like Chloe's first suggestion to be strangled by you."

"I doubt that because there won't be any raspberry involved when I do it."

"Then in that case I will take the spare tire."

"A wise choice," said Casey.

Andy stood up. He then gestured to the door and said, "Chloe, we should go and get the tire now."

"Why don't you just wait until you and everyone are ready to leave?" asked Chloe. "Besides you have a slice of pie you haven't touched yet."

Andy looked at Casey and said, "With my luck I would forget to get it and I don't want to do that. As for my pie, I'll eat it when I come back in."

"Okay, let's go."

As Andy and Chloe were walking out of the dining room Eve stood up, walked over to Casey and asked, "Casey, what was so funning about a raspberry?"

Casey explained what the amusement was about.

Outside at the vehicles Andy and Chloe walked up to Chloe's Jeep. Andy then asked, "So Chloe, what do you think of Casey?"

"She is a likable person."

"I think so too."

"So ask her out."

"I would love to, but it is not all that simple with Casey."

"She has a boyfriend, doesn't she?"

"No, actually according to Eve, Casey is through with dating. Apparently Casey's past boyfriends were jerks and she is tired of dating jerks. Do you have any suggestions for me that would help to prove to Casey that I'm not a jerk?"

In an amused manner Chloe said, "In other words you want to fool Casey."

"You're real funny tonight."

"Well on a more serous note, try to find out what her favorite flowers are and send her a dozen or more. You have a good singing voice, so try serenading her, or you can find out what Casey thinks is a romantic gesture and do that."

"To find out about Casey's favorite flower or to find out what she thinks would be a romantic gesture I would have to hint around when I talk to Casey and Casey isn't stupid. She will know exactly what I'm doing if I would start hinting around."

"Then don't find out from Casey."

"And who am I supposed to find out from?"

"Casey used your phone when she called her stepmother."

"Right and what reason would I tell them for wanting the information?"

"Make up a reason."

Chloe noticed an expression on Andy's face as if he had an idea. Andy took his phone off of his belt and said, "Actually I don't need to make up a reason. I will tell Casey's father exactly why I want the information."

As Andy was pressing the send button Chloe said, "I have to hear this."

In the restaurant parking lot, Ben and Drew were walking up to the van when Drew's cell phone rang. Drew reached for the phone as Ben was opening his door to get in.

Drew recognized the number from last time. She answered, "Hi Casey."

"Mrs. Stuart, it's Andy Gordon. We met during the teacher and parent conference."

As Drew was opening her door to the van she said, "Yes, I remember. Is there anything wrong, Mr. Gordon?"

"You can call me Andy, and no there is nothing wrong. I was hoping to talk to your husband for a minute if I can."

"Okay, one second." Drew got into the van. As Drew was handing Ben the phone she said, "Ben, Andy Gordon wants to talk to you."

Ben put the phone to his ear and said, "Mr. Gordon, how can I help you?"

"You can call me Andy. The reason why I'm calling is going to sound a bit old fashion. I also believe it is supposed to be done in person and not over the phone."

In a confused manner Ben said, "Okay, you definitely got me curious to why you want to talk to me."

"Mr. Gordon, I'm calling you to ask your permission to ask Casey out."

"Andy, Casey is a grown woman and if she would like to date you then you do not need my permission."

"Actually, I believe I do, because I also want your help with something and if you won't give me your permission then I seriously doubt that you will help me."

"In what way do you need my help?"

"I would like to make a romantic gesture towards Casey, but I don't know what she considers to be a romantic gesture."

"I now understand why you are approaching me in this manner, but Casey doesn't share things like that with me. Andy, hold on a second." Ben looked at Drew and asked, "Drew, has Casey ever talk to you about what she considered to be romantic?"

With a curious expression on her face Drew said, "About two years ago, we had talked one night about romantic fantasies."

Ben got back on the phone and said, "Andy, I'm going to let you talk to Drew. I believe she can help you out more than I can." Ben held out the phone for Drew to take. "Drew, Andy wants to make a romantic gesture towards Casey and he is asking us for suggestions."

As Drew was taking the phone she said, "Oh, now things are making sense." Drew put the phone to her ear. "Andy, I guess the first things you need to know is Casey's favorite color is pink."

"Mrs. Stuart, what is Casey's favorite flower?"

"Casey has never mentioned to what her favorite flower is; however, I believe you would be safe with either yellow, red or pink roses." Drew continued giving Andy a list of what Casey liked. She also told Andy what Casey's romantic fantasy was.

Inside the house Casey, Eve, Allen and Beverly were sitting around the dinning room table and having a conversation.

Jeffery finished a second bowl of ice-cream. He then walked up to Casey and asked, "Can I have another bowl?"

"You had two bowls already, so you definitely don't need anymore ice-cream tonight," said Casey.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll make yourself sick if you eat anymore and I don't think Andy wants you getting sick in his Jeep." Casey then looked at her watch and said, "Speaking of Andy, he and Chloe have been gone for a while. I wonder what's taking them so long."

"Should I go out and check?" asked Jeffery.

"You don't need to go out there. They'll be back in when they get done with whatever they are doing."

As Jeffery was retaking his seat, Andy and Chloe walked back into the dining room.

As Andy was walking in he said, "Okay, we now have a spare tire in case we get a flat."

"I feel a lot better knowing that," said Casey. Andy sat down and took a bite of his pie. "Andy, after you eat your pie we should be thinking about leaving. I would like to get home before it gets too late."

Andy swallowed the bite he had and said, "I thought of something I needed to do before tomorrow anyway, so we can leave right after I finish eating."

Casey noticed a slight grin on Chloe's face. She ignored Chloe's expression and said, "That sounds good."

Beverly stood up and said, "Jeffery, I really enjoyed you, Casey and Eve visiting, and I really would like a hug from you before you leave."

Jeffery hesitated for a second. He then stood up and said, "Okay." Jeffery walked up and gave Beverly a hug.

When the hug ended Casey said, "Jeffery, you should use the bathroom before we go."

"I don't have to go right now."

"You never have to go before you get in the car, but each time we go on a long trip you start saying how you have to go after ten minutes. Even on the ride here Andy had to stop at a gas station so you could go. This time you're going to use bathroom before we leave if you need to or not."

"Okay, I'll go," said Jeffery. He then walked away.

Minutes later Beverly, Allen and Chloe were walking Casey, Andy, Eve and Jeffery to the Jeep.

Jeffery gave Beverly another hug. He then got into the backseat on the passenger's side of Andy's Jeep.

Casey opened the front passenger door and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Gordon, it was a pleasure meeting you."

Beverly stepped up to Casey and said, "You are not too big for a hug, Dear."

"Oh… of course," said Casey.

Casey gave Beverly a hug and then got into the Jeep. Eve and Andy also gave Beverly a hug before getting into the Jeep. After Andy started the Jeep he preceded to leave.

Thirty minutes later while going down the highway Jeffery tapped Casey on the shoulder. When Casey looked Jeffery said, "I have to go number two."

Casey slightly shook her head and said, "Of course you do. We are about halfway home, so can you hold it?"

"Casey, I need to go bad."

Andy looked at Casey and said, "The next exit with a gas station is about two miles up the road. I will stop there."

"Thanks," said Casey.

Minutes later as Andy was approaching a parking spot next to the entrance to the building of the gas station, he saw a Saint Bernard in one of the cars. Casey saw the dog too and was about to say something when Andy drove past the parking spot. Casey kept quiet and looked at Andy in a curious manner as he turned into the next available parking spot, six spots away from the entrance.

After parking Andy saw the expression on Casey's face. He then asked, "What's wrong?"

"You parked way over here, instead of the parking at the spot next to the door."

"I park here because there is a Saint Bernard in one of the cars next to the door. I will admit my memory is not all that good, but I do remember you telling me that Jeffery is scared of large dogs and…"

Casey smiled in a delightful manner and said, "And you were being considerate to Jeffery."

Andy smiled. He then said, "Yeah. Well I will walk with Jeffery, so he won't be alone when he walks past the dog."

Jeffery asked in a worried manner "I have to walk past a large dog?"

Casey looked back at Jeffery and said, "The dog is in the car and can't get out. Andy will also walk with you, okay?"

"Okay."

Andy opened his door and said, "Jeffery, let's go?"

As Jeffery was opening his door Casey reached into her purse and said, "Andy, wait." Casey pulled out a five-dollar bill and held it out for Andy to take. "Get me a twenty ounce Pepsi. Eve, do you want anything to drink?"

Andy was taking the money as Eve said, "I'll take a fruit punch."

Jeffery tapped Casey on the shoulder and asked, "Can I get a soda?"

"Yes, and this will be your last soda for tonight."

After Andy and Jeffery got out, Casey watched them as they walked away.

Eve scooted to the edge of her seat and said, "Casey, you seem to like Andy. Do you think he's jerk?"

"He doesn't seem like a jerk, but I also dated Derrick for ten months before I found out that he was a jerk. It also took me two years to discover that Stephen was a jerk."

"Who's Stephen?"

"Stephen was a guy I dated before Derrick. I went to his work to surprise him one day, but I was the one who got the surprise when I found him and a woman named Melissa together."

"Casey, Andy really likes you and I believe you like him," said Eve. Casey looked at Eve in a curious manner. "You should give Andy a chance."

"Eve, if I would give Andy a chance and he turns out to be another jerk then… well I don't think I can handle that. In fact, I know I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Casey, if Andy is not a jerk and you don't give him a chance then you will be passing up the one person that can make you happy and to help to fulfill your desires."

"Well I believe in enchanting endings, so if Andy is my Prince Charming then a magical moment between us will take place. Until I feel that moment between us I won't be dating him."

"What kind of magical moment?"

"I don't know, but I will know when it happens."

"Casey, yesterday you had mentioned that you dated three guys that turned out to be jerks. Who is the third guy?"

"His name is Brad. Brad was more incompetent than he was a jerk."

"What do you mean?"

"If Brad was driving tonight, he would have parked next to the car with the Saint Bernard. Brad also wouldn't have understood the big deal of not having a spare tire while driving forty-five miles."

Inside the gas station Jeffery was leaving the men's room and saw Andy at the cooler getting the sodas.

Andy saw Jeffery walking up and asked, "Do you feel any better?"

"I feel a lot better," said Jeffery.

Andy shut the cooler and asked, "Jeffery, will you, Casey and Eve be going to church tomorrow?"

Jeffery shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know."

"Have you and Casey gone to church before?"

"I remember going to a wedding that was in a church."

"Since you normally don't go to church, I'm going to assume you won't be going tomorrow. Jeffery, do you know what time Casey gets up in the mornings."

"I know she is up before I am. Mom calls her an early bird."

Andy thought for a second. He then asked, "Jeffery, what time do you get up?"

"Casey, woke me up at eight o'clock today so we were able to get to the book store when it opened up. Most of the time Casey wakes me up about nine. Why do you want to know when I get up?"

"If Casey will agree I want to take you, Casey and Eve to breakfast in the morning."

"Will you take us to eat pancakes?"

"Sure, I know where there is a great pancake house."

"I will go to the Jeep and tell Casey that you will be taking us for pancakes tomorrow."

"Jeffery, we will go out together."

A few minutes later Andy and Jeffery were returning to the Jeep.

Jeffery and Andy opened their doors and as Jeffery was getting in, he said, "Casey, Andy is taking us for pancakes tomorrow."

Casey had a confused expression on her face.

Andy got in, handed Casey her soda and said, "Jeffery, I need to ask Casey first if she even would like to go." Andy then handed Eve her fruit punch.

"Casey, can we go with Andy tomorrow for pancakes," asked Jeffery.

Casey put her hand up as if to motion Jeffery to stop. She then said, "Jeffery, hold on a second."

"Okay," said Jeffery.

Casey looked at Andy in a serious manner and said, "Andy, you have to start talking to me first in private before you start mentioning anything to Jeffery about backyard gyms or taking us to get pancakes."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't meaning to create any problems," said Andy.

"I know you weren't doing it deliberately, but Jeffery is a typical kid. He wants everything he sees and if you offer to take him to places like restaurants, amusement parks or theaters he will jump on your offer with overbearing enthusiasm."

"You made your point and I will for now on speak to you first in private before saying anything to Jeffery."

"Thank you."

"Casey, what is your answer about going for pancakes tomorrow?"

Jeffery pulled himself forward while using Casey's seat and said, "Please can we go. Please, Casey. I love pancakes."

"Okay, we can go."

"Casey, what time should I pick everyone up?" asked Andy.

Casey looked at Andy and said, "Jeffery, Eve and I will be ready at nine in the morning. You can come by the house then."

"I will be there at nine." Andy started the Jeep.

At the cabin, Drew and Ben were laying in bed under the covers. Drew was deep in thought while Ben was trying to be romantic.

Ben realized Drew was concentrating on a thought and stopped what he was doing. He then said, "Drew, you heard from Casey and yet you're still uptight."

"I'm sorry; I just can't get the thought of Eve being back out of my mind. I'm also still angry with you for not telling me that Phyllis told you about Eve."

"You are right; I should have told you. I only kept it from you because I know how you feel about Eve. Casey and Jeffery are fine though."

In an unconvincing tone Drew said, "I know they're fine."

Ben heard the tone and asked, "But?"

"But I want to head home as soon as we wake up in the morning."

"All right; as soon as we wake up in the morning we will head home. If we leave at eight in the morning we should get home by eleven o'clock."

"Thank you for not attempting to talk me out of leaving early."

"I can see that you are really bothered by this."

Minutes later, at the Stuart's residence, Andy dropped off Casey, Jeffery and Eve. Andy watched them as they entered the house and when he saw the front door closing he drove off. He then went directly to his Cousin Michelle's house.

Michelle looked at Andy in a curious manner when she opened the door. She then said, "Andy, hi; come on in."

Andy walked in and asked, "Michelle, is Maxwell here?"

"He's in taking a bath. Andy, it's late in the evening to be coming over for a social visit. Is there anything you need?"

"Actually I would like to recruit yours and Maxell's help me."

"What kind of help?"

"There is a woman that I like very much; however, because of past relationships this woman is looking at all men as jerks. I think I can prove to her that I'm not a jerk if I can play out a romantic fantasy she has."

"What is her romantic fantasy?"

"The romantic ending of a fairytale is what her romantic fantasy is."

"How exactly are you going to play out a romantic ending of a fairytale?"

"I have a plan, and I will need your artistic ability and the custom Maxell wore last year to that Halloween party; I'm hoping he still has it."

"We both still have our costumes." Andy heard tiny footsteps approaching and when he turned to look he saw Alicia, a four-year-old girl, walking into the room while carrying an Eve doll. Michelle turned to look. She then asked, "Alicia, are you okay, sweetie?"

"I heard a strange voice," said Alicia.

"Sweetie, you heard Andy," said Michelle. "Andy came here to visit."

"Hi Alicia; did you have a nice birthday?"

Alicia nodded and said, "Uh-huh." She held up the Eve doll. "Look what I got."

"Wow, did you get that yesterday?" asked Andy.

Alicia just nodded her head.

"Sweetie, take your Eve doll and go back to bed," said Michelle.

"'Night," said Alicia.

"Goodnight," said Andy.

As Alicia was walking back into the other room, Michelle looked at Andy and said, "Andy, tell me about this plan you have."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sunday 9:30 A.M. Casey, Andy, Eve and Jeffery walked into a pancake house, sat at a table and placed their order. Just before the food arrived Andy's cousin Michelle entered the restaurant and walked up to Andy's table. When Michelle walked up she looked at Andy in a concern manner.

When Andy saw Michelle, he said, "Michelle, hi. Oh Michelle, I want you to meat Casey, her brother Jeffery and Eve. Everyone, meet my cousin Michelle."

Both Eve and Jeffery said, "Hi Michelle."

Casey waived and said "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," said Michelle. "Andy, I'm surprised to see you here."

"What do you mean?"

"I just drove past your house and I saw fire trucks and police cars around your house."

"What? Are you sure they were at my house?"

"From what I was able to see it certainly looked that way."

When Andy looked at Casey, Casey said, "You don't have to say that we are leaving."

"Casey, I need to leave, but there is no reason for you, Eve and Jeffery to leave," said Andy.

"Perhaps the fact that you drove us here is the reason for us to leave too. If you leave without us we will be stranded here."

Andy took out his keys and said, "Casey, I will leave you my keys to my Jeep and I will ride with Michelle back to my house."

Casey looked at Andy in a curious manner. She then said, "You don't mind me driving your Jeep."

Andy handed Casey his keys and said, "I don't mind at all. After I find out what is happening at my house, Michelle can drive me back to your house, so I can get my vehicle." Andy saw the waitress approaching with a tray of pancakes. "The food is here anyway." Casey turned to look. "So enjoy the food and I will meet you at your house."

"All right," said Casey.

As Andy and Michelle were leaving the waitress was putting the food on the table.

When the waitress placed a plate of pancakes in front of Eve, Eve said in a delightful manner, "This food looks great."

"Pancakes are great," said Jeffery.

When the waitress was done placing the food on the table the waitress said, "Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks," said Casey.

Twenty minutes later Casey, Jeffery and Eve were walking up to the Jeep. Eve saw a flat tire on the Jeep. She then pointed and said, "Casey, look."

Casey cringed and said, "This is great."

"Casey, how is this great?" asked Eve.

"I was being sarcastic. This is not great at all. Well, I changed a flat tire on my car, so how hard can it be to change one on a Jeep."

Casey went and got the spare, the jack and the tire tool out of the Jeep. As Casey was putting the parking brake on a man walked up.

As Casey was getting out of the Jeep the man said, "I see you have a flat tire. Can I be any assistance?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I have everything under control," said Casey. Casey then picked up the tire tool.

"You are planning to change the tire by yourself?"

"That is my plan. Now if you excuse me, I have a flat tire to change." Casey bent down to loosen the lug nuts.

As Casey was loosing the first nut, the man said, "Lady, you don't have the jack under the vehicle and you are already started to take off the lug nuts."

Without stopping what she was doing, Casey said, "For your information I'm not taking off the lug nuts. I'm loosening the lug nuts. When I get each nut where they can be turn without applying heavy pressure then I will put the Jeep on the jack."

"Miss, the lug nuts might be on extremely tight. If you allow me I can loosen them for you. In fact I can change the tire for you."

Casey slightly groaned while trying to loosen the second lug nut. When the lug nut finally moved she said, "I have everything under control, so I don't need any help." She then went to the third lug nut.

"Miss, I really believe that you should stop and let me do it before you get hurt."

Casey looked at the man and said, "I don't know who you are, but my patience with you are just about gone. If you don't leave now, I will be getting my cell phone out and calling the police."

"Lady, there is no need to be like that. I'm just trying to help."

"I have repeatedly indicated to you that I don't need your help. Now are you going to go about your business or do I have to call the police?"

"Okay, I'm gone. Good luck with changing your tire."

As the man was walking away Casey loosed the next lug nut.

After the last lug nut was loosened Casey jacked up the Jeep. Within fifteen minutes the tire was changed, the lug nuts were tightened and the tire tools along with the flat tire were in the vehicle. After Casey, Jeffery and Eve got in, Casey drove off.

Minutes later Casey was pulling into her driveway.

After entering the house Casey went to the bathroom to wash up. As she was washing her hands Jeffery knocked on the bathroom door and said, "Casey, what is in the backyard?"

Casey opened the door and as she was drying her hands with a towel she asked, "What do you mean what's in the backyard?"

"There is a curtain hung up out there. It looks like the school's auditorium." Casey looked at Jeffery in a curious manner. She then walked to a window that overlooked the backyard. Jeffery stood beside Casey as she looked out. "See, I told you there was something out there."

"Jeffery, you are to stay in here. I'm going to see what that is."

As Casey was walking out the back door, Ben was parking the van behind Casey's car.

"It looks like Casey has company," said Ben.

"It's probably Eve's vehicle," said Drew.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough."

In the backyard two curtains was strung across the yard that divided the yard into three sections. Casey walked up and felt the first curtain. She then walked around the curtain and saw on a large cardboard a life size drawing of a witch. An apple was inside a small basket that was affixed to the witch's hand. A thought bubble was drawn next to the witch's head that read, "Have a juicy red apple."

As Casey was taking the apple she said in a normal voice, "What is going on?" Casey looked at the apple closely and saw that the word 'poison' was written on the backside of the apple. She then saw a note in the basket. She picked it up and read it.

The note read, "Please walk pass the second curtain."

Casey cautiously walked passed the second curtain. She had a stunned expression on her face when she saw Andy on top of a white horse, dressed as if he was Prince Charming and holding a ukulele in his hands. Twelve pink roses were sticking out of a saddle bag. When Casey walked into Andy's view he started to play the ukulele and singing a romantic song.

Inside the house Drew and Ben walked into the kitchen and saw Jeffery and Eve looking out the kitchen window at the backyard.

Drew stepped up and said, "Hello, Eve."

Eve turned and said, "Hi Drew, hi Ben. It's nice to see you again."

In the backyard Andy had finished the song and got off of the horse. He then picked up the roses, handed them out for Casey to take and said, "Casey, I know you think of all men as jerks at the present time, but I was hoping you would give me a chance before giving up on men."

Casey hesitantly took the flowers and said, "Andy, I won't be able to handle it if I gave you a chance and you turn out to be a jerk."

"Casey, if you give me a chance I can prove to you that I'm not a jerk. Please give me that chance?"

Casey looked at Andy in a skeptical manner. She then handed the roses back to Andy and said, "Andy, what you did was sweet, but I can't. I'm sorry. I just can't."

As Casey was turning away from Andy, Andy said, "Casey, wait."

Casey faced Andy and as she was backing away she said, "Andy, you seem like a nice guy and that is how I want to remember you by. Goodbye Andy."

"Casey, I will respect your decision about you not dating me; however, I think I found something of yours I would like to return to you."

Casey stopped backing up and asked, "What did you find?"

Andy placed the roses back into the saddle bag. He then pulled a charm necklace out of his pocket, held it up and said, "I found this." Casey couldn't see what Andy had and stepped closer for a better look. "I found it in this yard and I figured it was yours." Casey had an amazed expression on her face when she saw what it was. Tears filled Casey's eyes as she took the necklace. "Are you okay?"

Casey said as tears ran down her cheeks, "I am now." She then gave Andy a tight hug. "Thank you for finding this."

"So the necklace is yours."

Casey ended the hug, wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "It is; my mom gave me this necklace just before she died. When she gave it to me she told me that this charm was magical. She said as long as I'm wearing this charm she would always be with me. That jerk Brad caused me to lose it when we started dating. I searched for a week before accepting that I lost it." As tears continued to flow down Casey's cheeks Andy went to wipe the tears. Casey took hold of Andy's hand and smiled. "Thank you for returning my necklace."

Andy hesitated for a second. He then leaned towards Casey to give her a kiss. Casey allowed the kiss.

Inside the house, Eve abruptly stopped talking for a second. She then looked at Ben and said, "Ben, I'm glad I was able to see you, but it's time for me to return home."

Drew looked at Eve in a curious manner and said, "Eve, you shouldn't have come here in the first place."

Jeffery stepped up to Eve and said, "You have to leave now?"

"I'm afraid so. Casey doesn't need me anymore."

"What do you mean Casey doesn't need you anymore?" asked Drew.

Before Eve was able to answer, Eve shrunk down and turned back into the Eve doll.

Drew watched in a stunned manner and let out a loud scream.

In the yard Andy and Casey heard the scream and ended their kiss.

Casey looked at Andy in a curious manner and said, "That sounded like Drew screaming." Casey took hold of Andy's hand and started to lead him towards the house. "We need to go and find out what that scream was."

Seconds later Casey and Andy were rushing through the back door. No one was in the kitchen, so they continued into the living room. Drew was unconscious on the couch. Ben and Jeffery were at her side. Jeffery was holding the Eve doll.

When Casey saw them she asked, "Dad, when did you and Drew get home?"

"I'm afraid we got home in time to watch Eve shrink to a doll," said Ben. "Drew screamed and then fainted. Casey, before Drew comes to can you let me in on what happened."

"Derrick had given me a magical African artifact. That artifact brought Eve back to life." Casey turned to Andy and said, "Oh Andy, I will need that artifact back, so I can give it to Bruce."

"Okay, if you give me my keys, I will go get it now."

"The artifact can wait, what you need to do now is get rid of the horse that is running loose in the backyard."

Jeffery grinned and asked, "There's a horse in our backyard? Where did the horse come from?"

Casey looked at Andy in a curious manner and said, "That is actually a good question. Where did the horse come from?"

"Michelle's husband Maxwell provided me the horse and this outfit I'm wearing."

"Maxwell doesn't go around wearing that outfit while riding the horse does he?" asked Casey.

"Oh no. This outfit is his last year's Halloween custom and the horse is a police horse. Maxwell is a cop."

Jeffery patted Ben's arm and asked, "Dad, can I go out and see the horse."

Ben noticed Drew regaining consciousness and said, "Hold on a second, Jeffery."

Drew opened her eyes and when she saw Ben she asked, "Ben, what happen?"

"You fainted," said Ben. "How do you feel?"

As Drew was sitting up she saw Jeffery holding the Eve doll. She then exclaimed, "Get that… that thing out of my sight. I never want to see that thing or another Eve doll again."

Casey walked in front of Drew and said, "Drew, it's okay. Eve is really a doll."

"How is that possible?" asked Drew.

"Drew, the night you gave me the Eve doll I was trying to cast a magical spell that would bring my mom back to life. The spell went wrong and I brought the Eve doll to life instead."

"Ben, did you know about Eve?"

"I learn of Eve being a doll just before she turned back into a doll," said Ben.

"All this time you knew about Eve being a doll and you didn't tell me."

"Would you have believe me if I would have told you?"

Drew thought for a second. She then shook her head and said, "No. No I wouldn't have. Casey, did you cast another spell?"

Casey shook her head and said, "No. Derrick had given me a magical African artifact. Apparently the artifact was able to fulfill the inner desire of the person that possessed the artifact."

"Your inner desire was to bring Eve back to life?" asked Drew.

"Drew, I know you don't want to hear this, but eight years ago Eve helped me through an extremely difficult time in my life. In fact I wouldn't have gotten through it if it wasn't for Eve. When I broke up with Derrick I came into another point in my life that I needed the same kind of help I got eight years ago. I don't believe my inner desire was to bring Eve back to life. I believe it was the help she was able to give me."

Drew stood up and said, "Eve final words were 'Casey doesn't need me anymore.' Casey, I am so sorry."

Casey looked at Drew in a curious manner and asked, "Why are you sorry?"

"I saw that you were going through a difficult time and I done nothing to help. I honestly thought all you needed was time."

"Drew, it's okay. Even I didn't realize as to how much of a difficult time I was having."

"Casey, what made Eve change back into a doll?" asked Drew.

"I felt the magical moment I was looking for." Casey held up her necklace and looked at Andy. "The thing I cherished the most in my life was lost five years ago. A few minutes ago and on top of a white horse my Prince Charming returned it to me." Casey held out the necklace for Andy to take. "Please put it around my neck."

Andy grinned. He then took the necklace and said, "It will be my pleasure."

Drew looked at the necklace and asked, "Is that the same necklace that you frantically search for, for an entire week?"

As Andy was fastening the necklace around Casey's neck, Casey said, "It is. Andy found it out in the backyard."

Ben stepped closer to Casey and said, "Congratulations, sweetie. I know how much that necklace means to you."

"Thanks," said Casey.

Jeffery patted Ben on his arm and asked, "Can we go out and see the horse now?"

Ben looked at Andy and asked, "Andy, is it okay if I take Jeffery out to see the horse?"

"Go ahead," said Andy. "I will also call Maxell to come and get the horse." Ben, Drew and Jeffery walked out of the living room. Andy looked at Casey. "Casey, is my door locked?"

Casey thought for a second. She then shook her head and said, "No, it's not. Andy, if you are going to the Jeep for your cell phone, you don't need to." Casey pointed to a phone. "You can use that phone."

"I don't know Maxwell's number. It's stored in my cell phone though."

"Okay," said Casey. Andy took one step. "Oh Andy, wait a second." Andy stopped and faced Casey. "I need to tell you that you had another flat tire, so you really need to get those two tires fixed tomorrow."

"Casey, you didn't exactly have a flat tire."

Casey looked at Andy in a curious manner and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I wasn't sure how fast you were going to eat your food, so I let the air out of the tire to delay you."

Casey looked at Andy in a serious manner and said, "I can't believe you would do that to me. I will get your keys for you and when you leave, don't you ever come near me again."

In a surprised manner Andy said "Casey, wait. I did that so I had time to setup everything in your back yard. I just wanted to delay you for a short time."

"I thought you were a nice guy. Eve even thought you were a nice guy; however, you are nothing but another jerk."

"Casey, it was the tire from my Jeep that I let the air out of. I don't see what the big deal is."

"You don't see what the big deal is," Casey mocked. "The big deal is that I had to change a flat tire because you wanted to delay me."

In a surprised manner Andy asked, "You changed the flat tire?"

"Yes, I changed the flat tire."

"A man didn't approach you to offer to change your tire?"

Casey looked at Andy in a curious manner and said, "A man did come up to me who was persistently irritating. I told him to leave or I was calling the police. How did you know someone approached me?"

"Casey, I had arranged for a friend of mine to approach you and offer to change the flat tire. You weren't supposed to do anything."

"Andy, to me that man was a complete stranger. I was not about to let him change the tire."

"Casey, I am very sorry. I really thought that you would allow him to help you. If I would have known that you wouldn't then I wouldn't have done it." Andy took hold of Casey's hand. "Casey, I promise that I will never do anything like that to you again. Will you forgive me?"

"How can I be sure that you won't do that again?"

"Casey, I wouldn't have done it this time if I had any idea that you were going to change the tire yourself. Again I am very sorry. Please forgive me."

Casey looked at Andy in a skeptical manner for a moment. She then let out a sigh and said, "I will never forgive you if you ever do anything like that to me again."

"Does that mean you are forgiving me this time?"

"I hope I don't regret that decision, but yes," said Casey. In a slow manner Andy leaned towards Casey to give her a kiss. Casey allowed the kiss. Casey ended the kiss and looked at Andy in a curious manner. "Out of curiosity, where did you get the idea for dressing up as Prince Charming?"

Andy looked at Casey in an uncertain manner and said, "Answering that question might put me in hot water again with you?"

"Why would you be in hot water?"

"Well, I didn't think you would react the way you did to the news of me letting the air out of the tire."

"Andy, I thought you dressing up as Prince Charming and singing me a song while sitting on a white horse was sweet. I'm just curious of where you got the idea."

Andy reluctantly said, "After Chloe and I went out to get the tire, I called Drew to find out what you considered to be a romantic gesture. Once I found out that you think certain fairytale endings were romantic, I went to Michelle's house and recruited her help to create the theme."

"Why Michelle?"

"She is a high school art teacher and the scene coordinator for the high school plays. Casey, I did this because I helplessly fell for you the night we met." Casey gave Andy a hug and then a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended Andy said, "I take it you are not mad at me."

"I still think what you did was sweet. Well you have better get your phone and call Maxwell so he can come and get the horse."

"I will be back in a minute."

"When you come back in I will be in the back yard with everyone else."

Andy grinned. He then turned to walk away. Casey turned the opposite direction and started to walk towards the back door.


End file.
